Run in Packs
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: If I wasn't human then...what am I now? Drabble/ficlet series. See author's note for more information.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Note:

Welcome to the insanity of a plotbunny gone wrong…or right depending on how you look at it. Chapters range from 200 word drabbles to 4000 word ficlets.

_**PLEASE NOTE THESE ARE NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER**_. Go to the chronological order post for a list of these chapters in order.

GO HERE: lynsey – schadegg . livejournal . com / 97889 . html

(which is also my homepage link under my profile)

Warnings for the entire series: anthro, yaoi, orgy, hermaphodites, gore, fluff, and MAJOR AU.


	2. Experiments

Warnings: Tails, fluffy ears, and Hojo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: If I wasn't human then, what am I now?

Genesis lay on his side staring at the wall blankly. This was…this was unthinkable. Hojo had lost his mind. Hollander doubly so for agreeing to this insane bullshit.

He hadn't wanted this. None of them had. The mako tube and the resulting unconsciousness caused by the mako was normal. It had been for routine testing they had told him. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Fucking lying bastards.

He'd woken up with…parts. Parts that hadn't been there when he went into the tube. Parts that weren't even a side effect of the wolf hybrid gene splicing Hojo had been testing on the First Classes. The fluffy, auburn ears that looked more fox than wolf he had grown used to. So had he learned to deal with the thrashing of his red, thick tail tipped with a fox's white flag. But these new parts _hurt_, like his body was trying to reject them as foreign. The…_things_ twisted and writhed inside to the point where all he could do was lie on the floor and moan.

Angeal sat with him on the bathroom floor of their shared apartment, sleek black ears plastered to the sides of his head in worry. The nausea caused by mako immersion was only doubled by the internal rolling and cramping, and Genesis hadn't been able to move far from the toilet for several hours now.

Sephiroth, blessed Sephiroth, brought him tea. Not just any tea. Chamomile tea, from the sweet flowers Angeal collected fresh while on assignment. Only Sephiroth made it the way he liked it. Perfect temperature, perfect amount of honey, just the right strength. And currently, it was the only thing he could stomach. Genesis sat up, braced against Angeal's chest while he sipped from the delicate china cup. Sephiroth sat down as well with his back against the wall and legs stretched out in front of him. The General had seemed to adapt to his own tail rather quickly. He never sat on it like Genesis and Angeal had for a long time. The silver-grey appendage was twitching softly, more like a cat's annoyed flick than a wolf.

Genesis often wondered if Hojo had gotten his animals wrong when experimenting on them. The only one who seemed to be really wolf was Angeal.

They all sat in silence as Genesis finished his tea and placed the cup down on the floor with a quiet _clink_. He leaned back into Angeal and turned his face to hide it in Angeal's neck.

"I want to know," Genesis said softly. "I want to understand what they did to me."

"I can go get the paperwork," Sephiroth offered.

"Yes, please. And…" the redhead curled up in Angeal's hold. "And…shit. I want-I want you to look."

Sephiroth looked stunned. "Genesis…"

"Please." Genesis turned his head slightly while still curled into Angeal. "I only trust you and Angeal out of anyone in the world. I want you to tell me…what's there. I just-I can't do it…alone."

Sephiroth couldn't help but think the redhead looked like a frightened pup the way he was cuddled into the bigger man. The oversized hoodie and sweatpants didn't help the perception, making Genesis look small and very, very young.

"Alright." Sephiroth moved to his knees. "Do you want to do it now?"

"Might as well. It's not going away just because I want it to."

Sephiroth nodded. He crawled forward a few steps and sat back on his haunches again. His hands slipped under the hoodie and stopped to rub gently at the redhead's roiling stomach. Genesis smiled weakly. The long, slender hands grasped the waistband of the sweats and pulled. Genesis lifted his hips and Sephiroth slid the clothing down and off the long, slender legs.

Genesis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He spread his legs at Sephiroth's coaxing, shivering. "Fucking bastards," Genesis whispered angrily. "They made me afraid of my own fucking _body_."

"Gen," Angeal murmured and kissed a clammy temple. "You know we love you no matter what."

"We do," Sephiroth agreed. His sword calloused hands rubbed soothingly at pale thighs.

Genesis nodded and tried to relax.

Sephiroth parted the trembling thighs wider and touched the area at the apex. His fingers sought the new addition right behind the soft sack. Genesis hissed in a breath. "It's sore."

Long fingers gently explored around, then dipped inside. Genesis moaned brokenly, and the pain in the sound was obvious. Sephiroth smiled ruefully. "It would be easier to know what was right and what was wrong if I had ever been with a woman."

That dragged a reluctant laugh from Genesis. "I suppose so."

"I don't feel anything…strange. Besides the obvious."

"Gods," Genesis's voice was broken. "I'm some kind of fucking hermaphrodite _freak_. As if-as if _everything else_ wasn't _enough_."

And just like that he was held in two sets of arms. The embrace was tight, tight enough to cause damage to an unaltered person.

"Gods, Gen," Angeal said gruffly. "No more than us. You're no more a freak than us."

They sat on the bathroom floor for a long time, fluffy ears flattened against skulls and tails drooping, wondering when the world would be fair.


	3. Expanding

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: Expanding the Pack

The new pup was adorable. His fluffy black ears were almost lost in the chaotic black spikes of his hair, and his bushy black tail never stopped wagging. He never failed to bring a smile, no matter how reluctant, from the rest of the pack.

Newly minted 2nd Class Zack Fair took the genetic twisting in stride. He didn't fight it like Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth had. He made the changes seem flawless, perfect, as if he had been born with a tail and the endless energy of a puppy.

Maybe he had.

Hojo was pleased with the success of his experiments. The wolf hybridization was running flawlessly. Where he thought his First Classes could no longer be improved upon, he had been mistaken. They were more sensitive now, able to scent to such a degree that sometimes just being the cafeteria could overwhelm them. Stamina had skyrocketed. Hearing and eyesight had not improved to such a remarkable degree, but he was working on that. Owl genetics should be the ticket. And there was that tempting, just out of reach goal of _flight_.

Zack would never fathom to call himself a monster. Neither could he think of his "pack" as monsters. They were just...pack. It was simple for him. So simple that the three First Classes had to reconsider their outlook on the..._changes_. Maybe...maybe they weren't _wrong_. Maybe they were _unique_.

Maybe it wasn't so bad as long as your pack was there to run along beside you.

END


	4. Belly Rub

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: Zack does have irresistible puppy eyes.

"_Geeeeen_."

"No."

"_Pleeeeeease_?"

"No."

Zack wiggled his way across the floor on his back, grinning and tail thumping. Genesis ignored him in favor of his book, back resting against the front of the couch and legs stretched out across the floor. His tail lazily flopped up and down, fluffy red ears twitched upward.

Zack flopped his head into Genesis's lap, staring up at the redhead with the most pathetic puppy eyes he had ever seen. Genesis sighed, putting down the book. He reached over with one long fingered hand and pulled up the ribbed sweater Zack wore.

Genesis didn't think Zack's grin could possibly get any bigger, and couldn't help but smile back as it did. His hand massaged deeply at the hard, washboard planes of the brunet's belly. Zack moaned and arched into the hand. His moan eventually turned into a long, high-pitched whine and his plump tail flopped faster.

The redhead laughed, his ears perked up. His fingers moved down to the sharp blade of Zack's hip. One hard pass, another, and Zack's leg bent at the knee, foot thumping hard on the floor.

Genesis stopped, eyes wide in amused disbelief. "Did you just-"

"No!" Zack protested.

The redhead howled with laughter, clutching his stomach. "You…you….you!"

Zack pouted, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You did the _foot thing_!"

"It's not that funny!"

Genesis fell over onto his side, tail swishing and still laughing hysterically.

"St_ooooooo_p!" Zack whined. When the redhead continued, Zack without even thinking covered the smaller man and grasped his neck in his teeth.

Genesis immediately stopped laughing on a loud gasp, going completely still. Zack growled quietly and shifted both of them until Genesis lay on his stomach beneath him. His teeth took up a different grip, sinking into the flesh at the back of the long, pale neck. The redhead shuddered with a loud, shivering whine. Zack growled again, covering the other with his larger and wider bulk.

"Zack…" Genesis whispered, the sound pleading. Although whether he was pleading for Zack to stop or continue neither could tell.

Zack knew he wanted…something. Pinning the pretty _smells right_ to the floor was part of getting…whatever he wanted to get. Zack growled again, confused. Genesis whined and writhed a little, pushing himself up against Zack's body.

…and that's _exactly_ what he wanted.

The brunet pushed down on the body beneath him. Genesis shuddered, panting with little whimpers. The red tail moved to the side instinctually, and the feeling of the smaller man baring himself as such, even through clothes, made Zack's instincts and hormones go wild.

Zack pushed and ground against Genesis. The redhead snarled and bucked up hard, fighting and…not fighting all at the same time. Zack moved his hands to grasp the small, delicate ones clutched into the soft carpet. He pinned the smaller man completely, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that Genesis could thrash him soundly at any moment.

It was rough, and completely without rhythm as they rutted together. Genesis couldn't stop with his whole body screaming _claimed_ and _submit_ and _mate_. Something about it should have been wrong, being dominated by someone with only a fraction of his abilities and strength. But…it was wonderful, right, and if only he could clear his mind for a few moments to rid them both of their clothes. He wanted the hard, hot heat of his mate inside him, calming the very sudden and insane need to _breed_.

One, two more hard grinds and Zack dug his teeth in hard enough to draw blood when the redhead let out a high pitched howl and convulsed underneath him. The _smell_…sweet Shiva. It was the smell of the other man's pleasure that brought him, the warm heat of his cum filling his pants.

Zack collapsed on top of Genesis, loosing his teeth and lapping at the slowly bleeding wounds.

"What," Genesis swallowed when his voice came out as more of a growl than a word. "What the fuck was that?"

"You just made me cum in my pants."

Genesis laughed breathily. "I can't say I fair any better."

Zack chuckled and rolled to the side, pulling the smaller man into him and curling around the warm body. The larger man continued to lap and tongue the mark on Genesis's neck.

Genesis smiled, warm and content with the world. "We should try it without clothes next time."

END


	5. Dinner

Warnings: Uhhh…raw meat?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: Feeding the pups.

Angeal raised an eyebrow at the pathetic whine from the spiky haired pup at his elbow. The pup's tail trashed back and forth, ears perked forward in hopeful anticipation.

"I'm still cooking it Zack."

"But-but-but-"

"_Cooking_ it Zack."

"But it smells so _good_ just like _that_."

"It does smell good like that," Sephiroth said as he came up at Angeal's other side. He sniffed delicately, sleek white ears twitching with interest. "Maybe if we-"

"We are cooking it. End of story." Angeal sliced through another layer of the tender, juicy side of meat. The fibers of flesh parted in tempting, dark red slices of meaty _heaven_.

It was the pathetic whine that came from _Sephiroth_ that broke Angeal's resolve. He picked up a thin cut of steak, moist and dripping with blood. He held it up between thick, callused fingers. Sephiroth's tail started uncharacteristically wagging and his eyes brightened. The General opened his lips and let his tongue come out to lap the red moisture from Angeal's fingers before taking the morsel into his mouth. He closed his eyes, chewing the bit and moaning low in his throat.

Zack whined and nudged Angeal, tail going a million miles an hour. Angeal offered a piece to Zack, smiling gently at the pup's enthusiasm. Zack eagerly sucked the piece into his mouth, and his tail whipped back and forth hard enough to make his whole body wag.

Angeal laughed as Sephiroth pushed his face into Angeal's throat, licking and making pleading noises. He fed them both piece after piece and enjoyed the feeling of their rough tongues slavering his fingers and throat. Their hands gripped and released instinctively on his arms and waist.

The dark haired SOLDIER felt like the wolf he had been made to resemble while he fed his pups. It felt more parental than sexual, but he enjoyed it all the same. It was easy to forget that Sephiroth was younger than him by a few years, and that he was actually more of a pup than he let on most times.

When the food was gone, Angeal licked their faces to clean up any drops that may have strayed. Both of them playfully jerked away and growled at the attention, but let him continue all the same.

"That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen."

The three SOLDIERs turned around and saw Genesis sitting at the kitchen table, chin resting on his hands. Zack laughed, and his ears alternatively perked and flattened in his black spikes.

"You look very pleased with yourself," Genesis observed. "Did you save anything for me?"

"I have another side of beef in the fridge," Angeal offered with a small smile.

Sephiroth moved to the fridge and pulled out the meat. He put the pan on the table and retrieved the knife from the counter. Slicing off a small bit, he eagerly put it Genesis's lips.

"Open up."

END


	6. Breeding Program

Warnings: Hojo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: It was so hard to find good SOLDIER candidates.

"It's one of my newest experiments."

A plethora of 1st and 2nd Class SOLDIERs were scattered around the training field. It was huge, a field made to accommodate ranks marching in formation, miles long obstacle courses, or battles between the greatest warriors on the planet. The field was now nothing more than churned mud and smoking craters.

Drs. Hojo and Hollander stood on the edge of the temporary battlefield with several executives and investors. Another explosion rocked the ground they stood on, and the group had a hard time staying on their feet. "As I was saying," Hojo cleared his throat. "It is so difficult to find good candidates for SOLDIER. Only one out of twenty applicants has all the required factors for entering the program. Only forty percent of those survive the first mako injection set, and only twenty percent of _those_ manage to make it to 2nd Class. As few as fifteen men a year make it to 1st Class. My newest experiment will try to bypass the guess factor with new recruits. By breeding the current SOLDIERs we can create a level of cadet that will be almost eighty percent positive to make 1st Class."

"How can you be sure?" one of the investors questioned. "What about genetic factors from the mother? Even if you bred, Gods forbid, Sephiroth with some woman, how can you be sure that the woman's genetics won't ruin anything?"

"Who said I was bringing in random test subjects?" returned Hojo imperiously. "I said I was breeding _SOLDIERs_."

The screech of metal being shredded and large boom heralded the rain of dirt and mud on the pristine suits of the group of onlookers.

One executive looked at his ruined silk tie with distain. "_Why_ are we out here again?"

"We are observing your research dollars at work."

Sephiroth and Angeal dispatched the remaining warriors around them, snarling at the other fighters as they backed away. None of their opponents had been killed, but it was quite obvious just who had won the battle. Genesis sat calmly, red ears twitching with interest, in the middle of everything, his sword still strapped to his back.

"They're like…animals," one suited man sniffed. It was hard to tell if he was referring to the snarling, growling mannerisms of the Firsts, or their new wolf-like appendages of tall, fluffy ears and long tails.

"That was part of the plan," Hollander responded. "We couldn't get them to breed otherwise. We altered their hormone patterns to mirror that of wolves, which are activated by specific injections. They are _compelled_ to breed. They fight over the fertile females, and the strongest breed. It's much easier this way. Everything else we tried failed. We can also do selective breeding by only giving activation injections to specific specimens."

"And just what are they breeding _with_?"

At that moment, Sephiroth turned to Genesis and seemingly attacked him. Angeal pounced as well, helping the other man drag the smaller warrior to the ground.

Hojo grinned madly. "Each other."

END


	7. Just A Pup

Warnings: Hojo, Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: "I couldn't just leave him there. He's just a pup."

"He…he smelled like us. Like _pack_. I just couldn't leave him there. He's just a pup," Genesis smoothed his hand through the whimpering boy's spiky blond hair, pausing to gently pet the soft golden ears that poked up amongst the spikes. The skinny boy whined and panted, scared enough to be frozen in place with his fluffy golden tail tucked between his legs.

They hadn't known there were others. They had thought they were the only ones to undergo the hybrid experiments. The only ones to be made more animal than human. And then Genesis had stormed into the apartment with his arms full of quaking, terrified blond puppy and immediately holed himself up in the 'den' they had made out of one of the bedrooms; it made them feel more comfortable than a normal bedroom at any rate.

The redhead burrowed himself and his new pup into the mass of mattresses, blankets, and pillows. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack had tried to approach them to find out what in all hells was going on, but the savage snarls from Genesis kept them outside of the room for several hours…despite the fact that the newcomer smelled _good_. Like _mating_.

"Hojo had him caged next to Nibel wolves. His scent was driving them insane," Genesis said as he rocked and cuddled his pup. Angeal and Sephiroth nodded, understanding why the wolves would be so affected. The boy was ready, ripe. In heat.

"Hojo probably forced his cycle with all the drugs and hormones he pumped into him," mused Sephiroth. He regarded the pretty little puppy snuggled safely into the redhead's arms. Definitely too young to be so ready for mating. Hojo had to be the cause of the little one's forced cycle.

Genesis wasn't as affected by the boy's smell as the other two, seeing as he had been…_altered_ like the boy had. Both the redhead and the boy were more…female than male anymore. Hojo had seen to that.

"Do you think he was going to…mate him with the wolves?" Genesis quivered in distaste, tightening his hold on his new puppy.

Angeal shuddered, and Sephiroth looked grim. "I wouldn't put it past him," said the silver haired warrior. "He's always trying to breed the better monster."

"He's just a pup," Genesis murmured, cuddling the blond.

Zack, the other pup in the room, slowly crept up to Genesis and the blond. His very posture broadcasted _submission_, _puppy_, and _youngplayplease_? Genesis allowed him closer, whereas Sephiroth and Angeal got avid snarls when they twitched in the wrong direction. _They_ still smelled like the musk of _mating_.

The dark wolfling nuzzled up to Genesis, crawling as much into his arms as the blond. He whined in excitement at the elder wolf, tail flapping. Genesis simply juggled his armful of puppies until they were balanced. He nipped Zack's throat threateningly, but let him examine the new addition to their pack. Zack licked the new pup's cheek in a entreaty to _come play_. His tail wagged harder as big, blue eyes opened.

Those eyes were so frightened. The golden ears were still flattened to his head in a desperate attempt to say _pleasestopIgiveupplease_. Zack smiled and licked the boy's cheek again. Blue eyes now held the tiniest hint of hope. The brunette practically panted in excitement and his tail became a weapon of its own as it thrashed back and forth.

Genesis rubbed the pup's back encouragingly, and the little blond head nuzzled into the slim, strong chest in something other than fear…shyness.

Zack pushed his nose into the blond's. The new pup snuffed delicately to get the scent of the brunette. Zack sniffed back and whined.

"This is Zack, little one," Genesis introduced. "He has more energy than a Bolt 3 on speed."

Zack pouted in mock hurt. The blond smiled shyly and a small, almost inaudible giggle escaped. Large eyes peered up from where the pretty, triangular face was still snuggled into Genesis' chest. "I'm…Cloud." The voice was quiet and still painfully shy.

Genesis smiled, pleased that the little one was talking to them now. "See?" he murmured and nuzzled blond spikes. "It's not so bad. Not everyone is Hojo."

And the pack grew again.

END


	8. Aftermath

Warnings: Anthro, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: He had to find them. He _had_ to.

Zack cursed as he guided the transport around yet another impassable crater. It was taking too long, and he would have preferred to go on foot (it would have been faster, at any rate). However, he knew that while he would get there faster, he wouldn't be able to carry all three of his pack mates by himself.

At least, not easily.

The mission had been a diversion to remove Zack from the area while this newest _atrocity_ was enacted. He'd realized moments after his PHS rang with a memo to all SOLDIERs Third Class and higher to report to the practice battle field immediately. And to be prepared for injections at that time.

He'd known. He'd _known_ that couldn't be good. Not at all. Zack did have to smile at the remembered look of horror on the helicopter pilot's face when he opened the door and saluted before jumping out. Priceless.

He hadn't been that far out of Midgar when he'd jumped out of the helicopter. With his speed and stamina, it hadn't taken long for Zack to make it to the battle field. His nose had twitched and _filled_ with the scent of mating frenzy.

Zack's mind was almost taken over by _matefightmine_, but he shook himself all over as if to rid himself of a coat full of water. The battle was already over, that much he could tell. The SOLDIERs that had been beaten back were exiting the battlefield and heading to the make-shift medic tents to see to any injuries and report the outcome of the latest…_experiment_.

It was the work of a moment to steal the transport and head into the devastation that remained of a once-flat field. Zack knew that Sephiroth and Angeal would do anything to protect their mate from those _unworthy_, but he hadn't realized they would be so…thorough.

Finding his pack in the wreckage was nearly impossible, but Zack let his instincts and his nose guide him. He had to find them. He _had_ to.

He did.

What he saw first was a piece of red fabric flapping in the light breeze. He threw the transport into park and rushed out the door. The fabric ended up being a shredded piece of the duster that belonged to Genesis. It smelled like him, as did the immediate area. Following his nose in a very desperate game of hot and cold, Zack paced back and forth with the fierce determination of the wolf he was on the trail of something _very_ _important_.

The redhead wasn't too far away. He was curled into an impossibly tight ball and half hidden in the hull of a destroyed transport.

"Hey, babe," Zack said quietly.

"Zack?" Genesis whispered in a gurgling voice.

That was when Zack realized that what he had thought was the infamous red coat draped over Genesis was actually blood. Zack crawled into the ruined transport and pulled Genesis up to lean against him. The dark wolf's breath hitched as he discovered that most, if not all, of the blood belonged to Genesis himself.

The red wolf's neck was basically pulp. Huge rents were torn front and back, and Genesis was damned lucky his spine wasn't damaged. More gore, wounds, and terrible injuries marred the once perfect, porcelain body. Zack glanced briefly to Genesis' legs, but he turned his face away as he almost gagged.

The materia in Zack's bracers flashed brightly as he cast Heal after Restore after Heal on the redhead. When he was finally satisfied that Genesis was healed as well as could be asked for, Zack picked up the limp body and carried the other wolf to the waiting transport. He was glad he'd taken the time to throw the sleeping bags into the back. Zack lay the other man on one blanket, and he covered Genesis' naked body with another.

Making certain the redhead was comfortable, Zack turned to leave when Genesis grabbed his arm. Zack stopped in his tracks and turned back to the exhausted warrior.

"They are going to blame themselves," Genesis said tiredly. "Don't let them."

Zack nodded and leaned down to brush his face gently against the other man's before jumping out of the transport to find the remaining two members of his pack.

Angeal was the next one he found. The elder wolf was not too far away from where he found Genesis. He was kneeling in the dirt with his arms hanging limply at his sides. Angeal's hands were stained dark red and occasionally dripping thick drops to the damp ground beneath them. His usually impeccable attire was torn to shreds and hanging from him in bloodied rags. The thick, dark tail drooped into the dirt in a sure sign of defeat.

"Angeal?"

The SOLDIER turned his head on a startled breath. It said something that Zack had surprised him. The younger wolf wasn't even trying to be quiet.

"Is…he…?"

"He'll be fine," Zack assured him. "He's just tired now. We need to get him back so he can rest."

Angeal nodded but didn't move. He stared into space again and ignored Zack.

Zack came forward and knelt in front of Angeal. He took both larger hands in his own and squeezed gently. His own hands were already covered in gore from handling Genesis earlier, so it hardly mattered that more of the sticky slick smeared over his palms. "We need to go to him, Angeal. He's your mate, and he needs you."

The hard, chiseled face twisted in grief and his sleek black ears were slicked back in distress. "I…we…he could have died. We were out of control. He could have fought off one of us, but between both…he didn't stand a chance."

"He didn't die. He'll be fine," Zack said adamantly. "He's a little battered, but he'll be fine."

"The worst part…" Angeal fixed his eyes on Zack's purple-blue gaze. "The worst was he _didn't_ fight back. He just...let us…_maul_ him like he was a piece of meat."

"He knew, Angeal," Zack soothed. "He knew you wouldn't go too far, regardless of the fact you couldn't control yourselves. He trusted you. He was hurt, but he'll recover. You _didn't_ kill him even though you were under the influence of one of Hojo's Gaia-forsaken experiments-"

Angeal ripped his hands from Zack's and glared fiercely. "But what about the next time? Or the time after that? How can he trust us every time? How can he trust us _ever_ _again_…?"

"Because he loves you," the young wolf was sincere. "Just as I do."

Angeal's ears drooped as sadly as his tail. "Where….where is he?"

"I drove a transport in. He's in the back, resting. You should go to him while I find Seph."

The dark wolf nodded and leaned forward to place his cheek against Zack's. The younger sighed and hugged his mentor. They parted slowly with a brief kiss.

Angeal trotted off in the direction Zack indicated he had left the transport.

Sephiroth was the hardest to find. It wasn't because he was hiding. The silver haired warrior was actually far from hidden when Zack finally found him. It was that Sephiroth's scent had changed. The familiar smell of his pack mate was still there, but it was interwoven with other scents now.

The scent of _rival_ and _feathers_.

The General was perched atop a hill created by the shrapnel from a crater. Zack picked his way up the slope, careful to avoid the spots of loose sand that shifted threateningly under his feet. Finally at the summit, Zack wasn't sure this was where he actually wanted to be. Between Genesis and Angeal, he felt as if he was emotionally drained. Trying to calm the fears of another pack mate seemed beyond his abilities for one, hopeless moment.

Then Sephiroth turned to look at him.

Zack took the other man in his arms without hesitation. Gods. His beautiful green eyes were so _lost_. Like a puppy kicked one too many times.

And he had _wings_.

Amazing, ebony stretches of muscle and feathers extended from Sephiroth's shoulders. That was why his scent was so off. The smell of _Sephiroth_ and _wolf_ was now interspersed with _eagle_. But…it wasn't a _bad_ smell. Just different. It was like clouds heavy with rain, like he had rolled himself inside the thick fog of a thunderstorm before the dam burst and water poured from the heavens.

Those wings drooped, whether from exhaustion, grief, or both Zack didn't know. The tail was still there though, and Zack _did_ know how to read tail-speak if nothing else.

And Sephiroth's tail said so many things Zack almost cried for him.

Sephiroth didn't relax when Zack cradled him. He stood stiffly, as if he didn't even realize Zack was there.

"Seph," Zack whispered. "Seph look at me. Please?"

Luminous green eyes blinked slowly, unseeing. Zack reached up and licked the side of his mate's face in a move that was as instinctive as breathing. Gently, he cleaned the side of Sephiroth's face of the dirt and blood that marred it. He also tasted the salt of shed tears.

"It's not your fault," the words were soft and serious. "None of this. Please…please talk to me."

No response. Just the slow, measured blink of long-lashed eyes.

"Please," Zack pleaded. "Please. You're scaring me."

That was what did it. Life suddenly returned to Sephiroth's eyes, and they focused on the dark-haired wolf clinging to him.

"Zackary?"

"Yes. I'm here. I love you…" Zack buried his face in the other man's chest, shaking.

"Genesis," to many that word may have been said tonelessly, without inflection.

To Zack, it was so loaded with pain and worry it made his heart twist.

"He's fine. Really, Seph. He's fine. He's waiting for us. Let's go home."

_Densafehome_.

"Let's go home," Sephiroth agreed. His eyes focused elsewhere for a moment, and the large wings stretched outward. They snapped into place in a furious shake of feathers and settled quietly in perfect lines against his muscular back.

Zack shook his head in amazement and kissed his mate's cheek. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as he rubbed his cheek along Sephiroth's.

The silver haired man returned the gesture with a sad smile on his face. "Monster," he corrected in a whisper.

"No more than I," Zack countered, raising a hand to tweak his own fluffy black wolf ears.

Sephiroth sighed but didn't argue.

They picked their way back down the hill and made their way back to the transport in good time.

Sephiroth paused at the rear gate to the large truck with an anxious and hear-sick expression on his face.

"Get your ass in here and let's go!" came Genesis' impatient voice. He didn't sound any worse for the wear, just tired and highly annoyed. Sephiroth smiled and vaulted over the half-gate into the bed of the transport. Zack shook his head and climbed into the cab. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to Genesis berate both Angeal and Sephiroth for being 'weak witted sniveling children' and 'over typical martyrs' the entire ride back to the Shinra complex.

Leave it to Genesis to reassure someone by yelling at them.

But…what the hell. It worked.


	9. Being Human

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: It was ironic that it took becoming an animal to be more human.

It was ironic, really, that it took becoming an animal for Sephiroth to become more human. It was easy now, the gentle and almost unnoticed touches and body language between them. The careful mouthing, gratuitous sniffing, and playful rough-housing between the three of them were hard won on the part of Genesis and Angeal.

Sephiroth had struggled, unable to understand or even _want_ the same things as the other two warriors before the wolf hybridization. Touch was foreign, unwanted, and made Sephiroth exude and aura of _do not want_. Hugs were almost _painful_ for the silver haired warrior. When he watched the other two Firsts with each other, he couldn't fathom why they would willingly cuddle each other as they did.

And a kiss? Impossible. Unsanitary. Completely not understood.

After the first hybridization experiments, nothing seemed overtly different at first. Despite the changes in physical appearance and a few enhanced abilities, life went on. As the experiments continued and changed them further, more was distorted than the external.

*******************

Genesis sighed happily as he curled into the larger body of his long-time friend. The heat the big body put off was wonderful, like basking in the heat of a warm summer day. He rubbed his face into Angeal's knitted sweater for no other reason than it felt good to do so. Angeal's hand came down from the back of the couch where it had rested to absently stroke the soft fur of the nearly fire-red ears while he used the thumb of his other hand to turn a page the book he had balanced on the arm of the sofa. The redhead turned into the scratching, puffy tail wagging in a lazy, happy flop.

His tail stopped, however, when he caught a glimpse of their roommate.

Sephiroth was watching them with an intensity Genesis had only ever seen on the battlefield. The red wolfling had expected the green eyes to be alight with battle lust or even anger at first, but a second glance showed…_need_?

The silvery ears that were usually perked up in assertiveness or alert were slicked back with uncertainty.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis asked, voice a little husky with content.

Sephiroth snapped out of his seeming trance. White ears perked back up, looking a little agitated with minute twitches. "Yes?" he questioned, trying to act aloof.

Angeal stopped playing with Genesis' ears to rest his hand along the strong, slender back of the smaller man. Genesis snuggled deeper in the hold. "Nothing, I guess. You just seemed as if you wanted something."

Sephiroth shook his head in the negative, eyes returning to his own forgotten texts.

It wasn't much later that a surreptitious glance toward the silver man revealed the same uncertain look.

"Ok, now I know you want something," Genesis said with a groan. He shifted himself up and out of his comfortable nest. Shaking himself all over with a disgruntled breath, Genesis stood up and went to Sephiroth…

…who looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Why are you staring?" Genesis demanded, gathering up the book in Sephiroth's lap so he wouldn't have anything to distract him.

Sephiroth looked rather undecided. "I'm not staring."

"Then what are you doing?" Genesis knelt in front of the other man, his chest brushing the front of Sephiroth's bent legs.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm…not sure."

Genesis, taking a chance, extended his hand to Sephiroth's face.

The silver wolf flinched hard, almost as if he expected to be struck. It was silly, really, for him to have cringed from such a slow moving, open-palmed hand. What harm could it do him, after all?

Genesis didn't move his hand from where stopped, just a few inches from Sephiroth's cheek. Green eyes opened from their unsure clench to gaze at the hand in suspicion. Then, it was almost as if a light turned on inside the silver furred skull. Sephiroth closed his eyes again, this time in long anticipated bliss as he leaned into the gentle hand.

Genesis smiled and slowly began to stroke the warm, soft skin and hair of their silver counterpart. It wasn't long before Angeal joined him. Positioning himself behind the other man's chair, Angeal took his time stroking and rubbing the soft-furred ears. If they had been crossed with cats, Sephiroth would have surely been purring.

He might have been anyway, Genesis observed of the deep, rumbling sound issuing from Sephiroth's chest.

That night they slept together, but not in a sexual way. That came many weeks later in the cold need of a nightmarish night to banish the frigid shadows and horrifying memories. That first night was a puppy pile; all warm bodies, tangled legs, and stroking hands.

It seemed that Sephiroth became a little more approachable, a little more warm, a little more _human_ from then on. No one ever really new what it was about becoming an animal that made him more human, but no one ever complained either.

The simple fact that he smiled, laughed, and touched was enough.


	10. Alpha

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: Angeal and Zack: "Fur flying in all directions."

Zack hadn't really _meant_ to start a fight. He was just…and then…but he…

It was all Genesis' fault anyway.

The redhead had smelled so good this morning while standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Humming quietly while buttering his toast, tail wagging gently, Genesis had been easily snuck up upon. Zack had wrapped his arms around the slender wolf, kissing and then gently mouthing the delicate neck. Genesis went limp in his arms. His warm and willing mate made Zack start to growl softly.

That was when Angeal had come in and decided that the little _puppy_ was definitely not going to be mating with _his_ mate. Zack, while wonderful in and of himself, was not Alpha. Genesis was Alpha. Angeal was Alpha.

Zack was Beta.

Betas do not mate with Alphas.

Or at least, not usually. Their pack had an ebb and flow that true wolf packs lacked. _Usually_, the rank of the individual pack members didn't matter.

_Usually_.

However, today was not usual.

Today, Angeal didn't _want_ to share, or be rational, or even play nice.

Today, Angeal was going to make sure the _puppy_ knew his place in the pack.

Most of the furniture in several rooms was scrap and shrapnel before Angeal was through. At first, it looked like Angeal was just going to rough him around a bit. But then, Zack had decided to fight back with more vigor.

It hadn't gone well.

Zack was on his back underneath Angeal, neck and belly exposed in a blatant display of submission. Angeal's sharp teeth latched onto Zack's vulnerable neck with aggression he'd never shown before.

Zack went utterly still. Even his panting breaths seem to pause. He tilted his head up as high as he could to offer all of himself to the larger wolf. Angeal growled savagely and pinned Zack's hands to the floor above his head with his own, much larger hands.

"If you wanted to turn me on this much, all you really _needed_ to do was get naked. But," Genesis smiled as he advanced on the fighting duo, "this works, too." Diversion tactics were needed quickly. Even wolves were known to injure those of their own pack if they threatened the hierarchy.

Angeal growled and shook his head a little. Zack whimpered, worried that the older wolf was about to savage his neck.

"Angeeeeeal," Genesis coaxed with a smile. "You've won. Come claim your prize." The redhead pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his sweatpants in two, smooth movements. Naked, he turned to face away from the other wolves and dropped to his knees. He turned to look over his shoulder and swished his tail playfully. "Well?"

***************

Sephiroth had never seen their apartment looking so much like a battle field. What had happened? He drew his sword, wanting to be ready in case this was something more than just a temper tantrum by one of his pack-mates.

The entryway and living room were clear, as was the kitchen. The rest of the house was quiet…very quiet.

He paced silently down the hallway to the bedrooms, scenting and listening as he went. Bathroom: clear. Study: clear.

The den…

The faint noise of breathing caught his ear. Sword at the ready, he pushed open the door.

The mess of mattresses and blankets in their den was no more disorderly than it normally was. Tightly entwined in the middle of a large nest of pillows and comforters lay Angeal and Genesis. Genesis was awake, but his eyelids drooped in weariness. He blinked slowly, a small, contented smile on his face. Sephiroth placed his sword on the pegs on the wall made for that purpose. A sad whine caught his attention, and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Zack, who lay several feet away from the other wolves.

"What, may I ask, happened to our home? It's going to take several days and thousands of gil worth of repair to fix everything."

Zack pouted, obviously put out about something.

Genesis groaned and stretched, dislodging Angeal in the process. "The puppy was put in his place." He hissed and his face scrunched up in discomfort. "Then Angeal found a place to put _me_." He swatted the other man. "You could have been a little more _graceful_ you rabid mutt."

Angeal growled and pulled the red wolf back down into his possessive embrace.

Sephiroth smiled a little. He went over to Zack and knelt by the pouting puppy. "Looks like the fur was flying in all directions," he chuckled as he pulled a piece of fluff off the floor.

If it was possible, Zack pouted harder. "Angeal was being _meeeean_," he whined, looking at the other member of their pack for some sympathy.

"Watch and learn, _puppy_," Sephiroth murmured, and advanced on the two wolves in the middle of the den.

Zack sat up from his sulking curl to watch with interest. He almost let out a warning as Angeal growled threatening, but he stopped himself at what Sephiroth did next. He dropped to all fours and _crawled_ over to the other two wolves. Genesis just smiled and beckoned him near. Angeal watched with serious eyes, his strong muscles tensed.

Sephiroth's ears went back in a submissive gesture as his tail tucked down low. He kept advancing until he was curled up against Genesis. Angeal leaned over the redhead to leave a warning nip on Sephiroth's neck, then lay back down.

Zack didn't know what to think of this. "I…how…"

"You'll learn, pup," Sephiroth said, "that some days the wolf is closer than others."

Epiphany. "Like the instincts are taking over?"

Sephiroth nodded. "We all get like this sometimes. Looks like today is Angeal's turn to succumb."

Zack slowly worked his way over to the growing pile, careful to act as submissive and _puppy_ as possible. A warning nip later and he was curled against Angeal's back. He sighed in content, willing to let Angeal have his way.

And dreading the day it happened to him.


	11. Play Time

Warnings: Puppies

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: From prompt: Zack/Cloud - puppy play time.

Cloud came screaming around the corner of the hallway leading from the den and high-tailed it into the kitchen as if a Bahamut summons was after him.

Angeal watched with calm interest as Zack pounded around the same corner in hot pursuit, except he had the unfortunate addition of _socks_. Instead of turning sharply on his heel, the brunette puppy slipped, feet treading frantically, yet uselessly, against the wood floor as he barreled into the wall. Zack lay still for a moment before he stood up, a little dazed, and shook himself all over. Angeal sighed at the size of the dent in the drywall.

Cloud peeked out of the kitchen, curious as to why his litter-mate hadn't tackled him yet.

Zack shook his head one more time, then caught a glimpse of Cloud. He smiled, _yipped_ and barreled after the blond pup. The little blond's eyes widened and he flung himself back into the kitchen.

Angeal winced as he heard the impact of bodies against what was sure to be a now-broken refrigerator. A flurry of growls and _thuds_ followed before Cloud darted out of the kitchen and back down the hallway with Zack on the chase behind him.

Sephiroth groaned from Angeal's lap as he heard a _crash_ that could only have been a bookshelf. "Puppies are destructive and expensive," he muttered. "I can't believe we're thinking about more."

Angeal laughed heartily and ruffled Sephiroth's hair. "At least they aren't chewing on shoes."

"Yet," Sephiroth muttered as a high pitched yowl heralded another monumental clatter of broken furniture.


	12. Heat

Warnings: Anthro (do I need to keep saying this?)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: From prompt: Cloud - the next time he's in heat, and what to do about it

"Gen…Gen please, I _need_…" Cloud panted and writhed, unable to help himself as he ground against the older wolf. He sobbed, "Please, let them in. _Please_."

"I can't, pup," Genesis said, his voice a little scolding. "You know I can't. They can't help themselves."

"_I don't care_," Cloud growled and sunk his teeth into the pale, vulnerable neck above him.

Genesis hissed at the pain, but didn't move from where he had Cloud pinned to the bedding. Cloud screamed in frustration and thrust his hips hard against Genesis. "Let me _go_. I _need_ them, you selfish _bitch_."

The red wolf smiled, but it looked more like sympathetic grimace. "I know, baby. I know what it feels like."

"No you don't! You _don't_!" Cloud collapsed to the bed, crying. "You don't know."

"Yes, I do. I know. I've been through it, believe me."

Cloud's eyes flared with anger and lust. "Then _let_ _me the fuck go_."

Genesis struggled with Cloud's renewed battling, but managed to reign in the pup. "The last thing we need," he grunted as he wrestled Cloud's hands back to the bed, "is for you to get pregnant. We don't need our puppies to be having puppies."

Angered and mad with breeding heat, Cloud fought and struggled and flung himself at Genesis until he lay in a spent, exhausted heap on the bedding. Genesis slowly, hesitantly pulled back, waiting for any indication that the pup was going to bolt toward the door. Cloud stayed in a panting, quietly crying pile. Satisfied, Genesis collapsed to the side of Cloud and immediately gathered him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, little pup," Genesis murmured into Cloud's hair. "I know it hurts, and it wants, and it's madness. I know. But you're not ready. None of us are ready."

Cloud sniffled, breath hitching. "Thank you. I know I won't be saying that in a few minutes when the hormones hit again, but thank you."

Genesis smiled and stroked Cloud's back. "You're welcome. And you're damned lucky I'm not attracted to my own…" he paused. "What the fuck are we anyway? Are we a sex?"

The blond pup giggled tiredly. "I think we're a sex."

Cloud cuddled in, taking what comfort he could during the lull in heat induced insanity. "Is it weird that I think about what it would be like, to have puppies…I mean, babies?"

"Not so strange," the red wolf grinned. "I think about it, too."

"Will you ever…" Cloud hesitated. "Will you ever? Have pup…babies?"

Genesis' smile turned a little sad. "We don't know that I can, little love. The first breeding experiment caused a lot of damage…"

"But you haven't tried since?"

A gentle shake of the head.

"What do _you_ do, during…" Cloud waved his hand to indicate their current situation.

Genesis sighed. "Drugs."

Cloud shrank a little against the bigger wolf. "Oh." The blond was quiet for a bit. "Thank you for not drugging me."

"Again, you're welcome."

It was quiet for awhile and Cloud slipped into a light sleep. Genesis sighed heavily and cuddled Cloud. Yes, he did think about _puppies_, despite himself. It shouldn't have been a _natural_ thing to think about. He hadn't been born like this. He'd spent the majority of his life a man. Albeit, a genetically, mako-injected fucked up man, but a man none-the-less. Then, he'd been turned into an animal. And _then_, he'd been turned into a fucking _hermaphrodite_.

But…he had a pack. And they loved each other. And lately, he'd been allowing himself to…to…discover who he was now. He wasn't a man, he wasn't even _male_.

And inside, he wanted his pack. He wanted to make sure they were fed, that they had a den. He wanted to play with his mates and let them pile on him at night. He wanted…

…wanted to chase puppies around their den. Teach them how to hunt, to fight, to survive.

Cloud groaned in his sleep and ground himself against Genesis' leg.

Genesis sighed heavily. But before he could do all that…he had to make sure _this_ puppy got a chance to grow up without having to raise puppies on his own.

The blond woke up and immediately twisted, trying to escape toward the scent of _malematelust_. Genesis flung himself on top of the squirming wolfling.

He'd have to think of the future later.


	13. Fallout

Warnings: Anthro, lots of _ow_

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written for prompt: Genesis - there are consequences to taking something from the lab without permission (the fallout of Cloud's arrival)

A/N: This got a little out of hand and went way angsty-ier than I wanted it to.

Genesis caught the dart easily. He whirled on the gunman, red ears laid back in aggression and savage snarl on his face. It was moments later that the gunman was dead, dart-gun clattering to the floor.

Satisfied, the wolf shook his head to settle ruffled fur. He gazed down at the dart in his hand and sighed in disbelief. Did they really think that a _dart_ would have worked? Really? Did they _know_ who he was? _What_ he was?

He snorted and flicked the dart with the pointer finger of his other hand in distain.

It exploded.

********************

Genesis groaned as he came awake. His whole body ached terribly, and in more than just a I-had-a-bomb-go-off-in-my-hand sort of way. The gut clenching pain of mako, bad mako, coursed through his body and caused his muscles to seize in a painful shudder. Bad mako, tainted mako, from the exploding dart coursed through his body.

He could hardly breathe, the pain was so intense. When the seizure ebbed, Genesis panted and tried to move. A growl left his throat as his limbs encountered restraints. Heavy restraints meant to hold someone like him.

A loud, hoarse cackle made Genesis jerk his head to the side. Hojo stood near the table, smirk in place and terribly pleased with himself.

"Did you not think, for one moment, that there wouldn't be _some kind_ of consequence for _stealing_ my pet project? It's not like _you_ have been successful in any way," the scientist spat. "Weak, unpredictable, _useless_. Hollander was _full of shit_ when he turned you over to me." He grabbed Genesis by the hair and shook him. "I had that boy _perfected_. He was going to produce the perfect genetic mix of…of…bah," Hojo shook his head and released Genesis' head. "You," he continued imperiously as he walked to a large table filled with instruments, "will have to make due as my subject."

Genesis hissed as he muscles seized again. The spasm lasted for far longer than Genesis had hoped it would. He let out an embarrassing whine of pain when his muscles once again relaxed. "They won't let you," he growled. "They'll tear you apart."

"_They_ have to realize you're gone, first," Hojo said, blatantly pleased with himself. "You were sent out on a mission, correct? Top secret? No chance of communication? It was going to last…" he made a huge show of looking at his watch, "two weeks. And _I_ just happened to trap my wolf early. They won't even notice you're _gone_ until you're due to return." A huge smile. "Maybe _this time_ you'll work like Hollander said you would."

*********************

"Zack! Zack slow down! You're going to-" Angeal stopped and shook his head as the puppy face-planted into the wall, "…run into the wall."

Zack shook himself vigorously, tongue practically hanging out of his mouth his smile was so wide. "Hurry _uuuuuuup_! We're going to miss _hiiiiiim_."

"We're his ride. I doubt Genesis is going to leave without us."

Zack bounced in place on the loading dock, waiting for the ship to complete docking. His fluffly black ears were perked as far forward as they could go, black tail beating fast and furious at his thighs. Others at the dock stared at the two SOLDIERs with awe and a little fear. SOLDIERs had always stuck out in a crowd; their uniforms, their glowing eyes, and now their obvious…_additions_ made it impossible to blend in.

Did Zack care?

The young pup smiled wolfishly at a lady standing at the dock, and the woman smiled a little unsurely then slowly backed away. Zack drooped a little, but immediately smiled again as the loading bay _finally_ opened and the puppy practically started barking in excitement.

Angeal smiled indulgently. No, Zack didn't care. As long as he had his pack.

Zack took a flying leap forward when he saw a flash of red hair. Angeal watched in puzzlement as Zack suddenly turned in mid-air, practically breaking his own back to stop his forward trajectory. Confused, Angeal moved forward to intercept Genesis as well. He got within a few feet of the two wolves before stopping in his tracks, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

_Sickbrokenwrong_.

Zack hardly took another blink before he swept Genesis into his arms. The redhead didn't even protest, not a single, solitary murmur of displeasure. The duffle he had been carrying slid from his shoulder without any attempt to hold it, falling to the floor with a sad _thump_. Genesis closed his eyes, limp and quiet and utterly _un_-Genesis.

Angeal closed the distance between them, placing his hand on Genesis' head. The red wolf didn't move, didn't respond. Genesis was not a quiet person, especially if he didn't feel well. If he was under the weather, he whined and complained and bitched and ranted at the _unfairness_ of it all. Genesis was not _quiet_ or _still_.

Angeal felt his heart plummet down to the vicinity of bedrock. He grabbed the duffle, and it felt like moments and years before they were in the den at home, Genesis wrapped in the middle of the pack and protected from all sides.

There wasn't anything they could pinpoint. No obvious wounds, no new scars, no…anything really. It was a smell, a sense, a _knowing_.

It was Cloud that understood more than the others. Cloud curled tight to the redhead, fluffy ears flattened to his head and tail tucked between his legs. He knew. He _knew_.

And all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

Genesis didn't say anything.

***************************

"Cloud," Sephiroth murmured into the puppy's ear. "What do you know that we don't?"

Cloud didn't move from his curl against Sephiroth's body. It was warm and comfortable, and he really didn't want to…to…

"Puppy love, please…what do you know?"

"That's for Genesis to say," Cloud said quietly, tightly squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about it right now. It wasn't his turn to stay with the red wolf, and he just didn't want to _think_ about it.

"Cloud, if you _know_ you have to tell us. We need to find out what's wrong and _fix_-"

Cloud snarled and had the audacity to _backhand_ Sephiroth. Silver ears plastered to his skull as Sephiroth snarled and pinned Cloud beneath him. The blond didn't show one ounce of submission or apology as he snarled right back.

"It's not _mine_ to tell, Seph. It's not _mine_."

Sephiroth's whole body drooped. He sighed in a very uncharacteristically _defeated_ way. Falling to the side, Sephiroth simply pulled Cloud back into his arms.

Cloud closed his eyes, and tried to push it out of his mind.

He didn't want to think about it, because then he might _remember_.

**************************

It was days before Genesis would even respond to his pack mates. When he finally, _finally_ spoke to them, it was to ask Angeal to make love to him.

Angeal couldn't have said no if his life depended on it.

Sex with Genesis was usually energetic, fun, and _dirty_ in a good way. This…was none of those things.

Buried completely inside his mate, Genesis' shuddering sob caused Angeal to still.

"Shhh, baby," Angeal murmured, voice more of a soft, comforting churl than real words. "I'm here, now. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again."

Genesis suddenly opened blue, terrified eyes at Angeal. "Because there's nothing left to hurt," he said with certainty.

"Oh, Gen," Angeal's ears plastered back to his skull. "No, no. You're still you. You're still with us."

"Make me feel it," Genesis pleaded. "I need to…to…"

And Angeal did. He made his mate aware of how much he was loved.

*****************************

"Zack," Genesis quietly caught the attention of the puppy, who was currently rolling around on the floor with Cloud.

The brunet head snapped up and spit out a mouthful of blond fluff he managed to rip out of Cloud's head. Cloud looked up as well and immediately dropped Zack's tail out of his mouth where he had been gnawing on it in puppy-like retaliation.

"Ya, Gen?" All rough-housing stopped as Zack seated himself on the edge of the sofa Genesis was burrowed into.

"You know a flower girl in the slums, correct? The one that you say can talk to the Planet."

"Aeris?"

Genesis nodded a little, the effort seeming to tire him. Zack sighed sadly and stroked soft, fire-red ears. "Why do you ask?"

"I want you to take me to see her." Cloud climbed onto the couch and displaced Zack to snuggle next to Genesis. Zack knelt beside the couch, caressing both pack-mates.

Zack's face was a little dumbfounded before he nodded and kissed Genesis' cheek. "Sure. Lemme call her and see when she'll be home."

***************************

They didn't meet her at home, but they did meet her at the church where she grew her flowers. The pack arrived before Aeris did, careful to keep Genesis in the middle of the pack as they moved and taking turns to either support or carry the redhead as needed.

When the entered the church, Genesis immediately gravitated to the huge flowerbed. The soft yellow and white petals brushed against his legs as he walked into the middle of the sea of flowers. Zack supported him with a strong arm around his waist. Genesis leaned to the side, hand outstretched to touch one of the delicate blooms. Zack carefully lowered the redhead to the side until a long-fingered hand caressed one of the white blooms.

Zack gently lowered Genesis completely into the soft, fragrant garden. Genesis' fingers never left the flower, delicately caressing it.

Angeal and Sephiroth fanned out, their perpetual need to protect compelling them to flank the pack.

Zack and Cloud sat next to the redheaded warrior who closed his eyes and sighed in exhaustion. Cloud curled up against Genesis' back and nuzzled his neck comfortingly. Zack stroked Genesis' ears and kneaded the tips. Genesis smiled in pleasure, but it was tinged with sorrow.

The brunet wolfling didn't know why Genesis wanted to see Aeris. He didn't even know why Genesis would have remembered the flower girl Zack had taken up friendship with. He had scoffed at Zack's claim that Aeris could speak to the Planet, just as everyone else in the pack had.

He only hoped that Aeris had what Genesis was looking for, so he could heal. He obviously wasn't going to get better on his own, and Genesis wouldn't talk to them and let the pack help.

The squeak of cart wheels was heard long before Aeris pushed open the church doors and pulled her empty flower cart into the foyer. Smiling cheerily, she left the cart and set her things on one of the pews.

"Hello!" she chirped, so sweet she almost made Sephiroth want to check himself for cavities.

Zack's tail started wagging and a beaming grin lit up his face. "Hey, babe!" he said and stood up from his place amongst the flowers. He walked to her and put his arms around her in a warm hug. She hugged back, and her hand slid down to pull sharply at his tail. Zack jumped and yipped, causing Cloud to chuckle lightly into Genesis' neck.

Genesis opened his eyes and smiled a little at Zack's discomfort. "Thank you for meeting me," Genesis said politely. He struggled to sit up, strength seeming to leave him. Cloud guided Genesis up and held him there with a surprisingly strong arm around his shoulders. "Could the rest of you," Genesis smiled gently at his pack-mates, "please leave Aeris and I for awhile?"

Angeal immediately protested, "Gen, we can't leave you-"

"I'll be fine," Genesis insisted, a little of his old fire flaring in his bright blue eyes. "Go find something to do for a few hours."

Aeris stood quietly, hands clasped as she stood in the middle of the center aisle.

Sephiroth didn't trust the sweet, adorable young woman. There wasn't _anything_ he trusted other than his pack. And _nothing_ was ever as it seemed.

"We're not leaving you," Sephiroth said with finality.

They were all on their way to Wall Market five minutes later, wondering how their weak, fragile pack-mate had convinced them to high-tail it out of the church.

***********************

"Zack tells me," Genesis said as he settled himself back down into the flower bed, "that you can speak to the Planet."

Aeris sighed with fond exasperation as she plopped down next to the red wolf. "Zack has a big mouth. I distinctly remember saying that was a _secret_."

"Zack was always bad at secrets," Genesis said, a small grimace of pain on his face as he curled into himself.

"Why are you here?" Aeris asked, tentatively reaching out to put her hand consolingly on Genesis' shoulder.

Genesis reached his own hand up to cover Aeris'. "I need to know…" He gulped audibly and his voice turned unsteady. "I need to know what that _psychopath_ put in me." He started breathing harshly and clenched his eyes shut. "Can you ask…whatever it is you ask, if it knows what is killing me?"

Aeris was quiet for a long time, and Genesis almost thought she was going to leave. "If it's killing you, why didn't you just…" Aeris trailed off and cleared her throat. "Get rid of it?"

Genesis opened his eyes and stared very frankly and very sadly at Aeris. "Because I need to know…if it's a monster. There's always the chance…"

"A chance of what?"

"Sephiroth was the result of an experiment." He seemed to think that was an answer.

To Aeris it was. "Because it might not be a monster."

He nodded. "It might…not."

************************

When the pack returned, Genesis was laying quietly in the flowers with Aeris at his side.

The air was thick with the smell of blood.

The entire pack was surrounding the wolf in seconds, sniffing and pawing and _scared_.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"Where is the blood?"

Genesis looked up at Aeris, who's sweet face wasn't smiling anymore. She sadly stroked his hair. The redhead curled into Angeal, tears in his eyes. "Aeris just…took care of a monster."


	14. Not Alone

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written for prompt: Sephiroth and Cloud - somehow helping someone else learn about their new changes made dealing with his own new oddities easier

"Zack says," Cloud started, then seemed to loose his courage. He took a deep breath and began again, all in one, rushed sentence. "Zack says you have wings."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Zack says a lot of things he shouldn't."

"Was he right?" Cloud asked, eyes alight with interest.

Sephiroth was quiet, examining Cloud closely. The pup was extremely hopeful looking…the silver wolf wanted to know why. "Yes," he said slowly, carefully.

"Are they…" Cloud hesitated and wiggled closer to the bigger wolf. The blond cuddled up to Sephiroth's side, but the General acted as aloof as if they were across the room speaking to each other. Cloud cleared his throat and nuzzled closer. Being the puppy was a good thing. It allowed him to get away with a lot of crap that would get an adult wolf thrown across the room. Like asking prying questions. "Are they like a…bird's? Or like a…dragon's?"

"Why do you need to know, little pup?"

Cloud practically climbed into Sephiroth's lap. "Can I see them?"

"Too far, little one," Sephiroth growled. Even puppies had their limits.

The blond squirmed until he could whisper into the fluffy ear. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

_That_ startled Sephiroth into pulling the boy away from him to look him seriously in the eye. "Cloud, tell me what you mean."

"What are yours like?" Cloud asked softly, desperately. "Please show me. Please." His pretty little face was extremely anxious. "Please, Sephiroth. I don't want to be the only one."

Sephiroth stared deeply into Cloud's eyes for an indeterminate amount of time. As if finding what he was looking for, Sephiroth nodded. He picked up Cloud and moved him onto the couch they were seated on. The silver wolf stood up, turning to face the small, delicate pup waiting with almost frantic nervousness.

It was a good thing he usually went without a shirt, or the sudden appearance of his large, black feathered wings would have destroyed whatever he was wearing. Cloud stared in wide-eyed amazement for a moment, then his face seemed to relax. His head tilted back and opened his mouth a little to let out a deep, heartfelt sigh.

Sephiroth's breath hitched as leathery, dragon-like wings emerged slowly from Cloud's pale shoulders. Cloud's eyes opened as he extended the smooth expanses as far as they could reach in a bone deep stretch.

"I'm not the only one," Sephiroth said in disbelief.

Cloud shook his head and smiled a little, "And neither am I."


	15. Ball

Warnings: Cute

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: "Zack+ball=THUD"

"You couldn't have picked something a little less _disastrous_? Like skydiving? Or bungee jumping?"

Angeal sighed and followed alongside Sephiroth as they marched toward the company gyms. Angeal had suggested that Zack find something to do besides find dead things to drag across the carpet. He had said something like, "Why don't you go to the gym. They just installed a few racquet ball courts."

Not long after, Sephiroth had gotten reports. Reports of the complete and utter destruction of the new gym addition.

They arrived at the ruined ball-court. The walls between all of the previously separated courts had been destroyed, making one, huge room. In the middle, a highly amused Genesis was holding a small rubber ball aloft. Zack was vibrating with tension, crouched in the middle of the destruction.

A red-leather clad hand pulled back and let the ball loose.

Zack exploded into action. Bouncing high and twisting, Zack caught the ball and ricocheted off the ceiling and wall back down to the ground. Huge chunks of plaster and fiberglass clattered downward as Zack trotted back over to Genesis and handed him the ball.

Angeal hung his head. He should have known that Zack plus ball equaled THUD.


	16. Territorial

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Scent Marking - He could be pretty territorial when in the mood.

Sephiroth rutted over Genesis, primal and hot and…Genesis smiled as he tilted his head back. So _fucking_ sexy. Angeal kissed the redhead's neck, stroking and rubbing his face against Genesis. Sephiroth surged forward and did the same, pushing his face heavily against Genesis' cheek.

Genesis rumbled low in his chest. They both could be pretty territorial when in the mood, but _Sephiroth_ was the worst. The silver wolf pulled out, ears flat against his skull and teeth bared as he jerked his orgasm out over the red wolf. The hot, thick fluid splashed over his abdomen and Genesis jerked as the feeling almost made him cum. He hissed as Angeal's fingers clamped over the base of his dick to stifle his release.

The redhead growled and bit harshly at Angeal's neck. "Asshole," he snarled after he released the skin between his teeth.

Angeal chuckled and took his own turn between Genesis' legs, still holding the redhead's orgasm at bay when penetration threatened to bring him over the edge.

Sephiroth fell heavily to the side as his long-fingered hands work his own cum into Genesis' skin.

_Definitely_ territorial.

END


	17. Overreacting

Warnings: Implied child molestation

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: Genesis and his parents - "You know how you always wanted that daughter...?"

The fire crackled cheerily in the fireplace despite the rather frozen atmosphere in the room. Genesis swirled the wine in his glass, sitting stiffly in the ornate and very _uncomfortable_ chair in his parent's parlor.

He almost growled, but kept himself silent. This hadn't been _his_ idea, it had been _Angeal's_.

The other wolf had been on his way to Banora to visit his mother, and he somehow convinced Genesis it would be a _great_ idea to visit his own parents as well. It would make _so much_ sense to go there together after all.

Bull. _Shit_.

Genesis hadn't wanted to leave his new den where the pack had entrenched themselves. Leaving meant exposing himself, and it meant that Shinra had one more chance to trace him and the rest of the pack down.

Again. _Bullshit_.

His parents sat quietly across from him, dressed to the nines and proper as usual.

He knew _just_ what to say to burst their perfect little bubble of _proper_.

"I'm pregnant," he said, voice flat and unemotional.

His mother's face wrinkled in distaste. "Genesis, don't be so crude. It's unbecoming."

"It's also unbecoming to have sex with a minor, but I believe that father did it anyway."

His father scowled and sat his glass down on an end table. "Don't start this, boy."

"I hardly think I'm a boy anymore." Genesis smiled. "In any way."

"Genesis," his mother said in a pleading voice. "Please."

"You know how you always wanted a girl?" Genesis said with a sadistic smile. "Hojo brought all your wishes to life." He raised his glass. "Cheers." Genesis sipped the deep red, expensive wine. He'd rather have had the cheap mead Angeal usually brought home. Then again, Angeal would have railed at him for drinking anyway, despite the fact that the alcohol would be burned up so quickly in his body it would never reach the fetus…or rather fetuses.

Hoorah for over-protective expecting fathers.

"We never said we wanted a girl," his father protested, hand starting to clench against his thigh.

"If I remember right," Genesis said as he downed the rest of his wine in one gulp. "You always bitched that I didn't look enough like a girl. If I'd been a _girl_ it would have been easier to pretend I was your cold-hearted bitch of a wife while you _fucked_ _me in your separate bed_." He flung the glass into the fireplace where it shattered.

"Genesis, this is hardly the time or the place," his father hissed.

"Oh, I forgot," Genesis said with fake surprise. "Don't want to air the family's dirty laundry in front of guests." He waved at the large, empty room. "Don't want them to know that _Daddy_ was diddling the redheaded foster-child."

"You ungrateful _mongrel_," his father spat. "How dare you accuse me of something so vile!" but his argument sounded less than convincing.

"I _do_ have the whole mongrel thing down, don't I?" Genesis said with a haughty air as he stroked leather clad fingers over fluffy red ears. "And I'm not _accusing_ you of anything. I'm just speaking the _naked_ truth."

"Do you always have to be like this?" his mother asked with a strained voice. "Can't you just leave the past in the past?"

"I don't know, Mother," Genesis replied. "How do you sleep at night, knowing what happened in the _past_?" He slouched lower in his chair, ears flattening. "I know I don't."

"You're overreacting, Genesis," his father insisted.

"Overreacting? I'll show _you_ overreacting." He glared at the duo across from his as he stood up and brushed his long, leather coat into place. "I never want to see or hear from you again. You will never have any contact with my children. They will _never_ know who you are."

"You're still on about that joke?" he father asked incredulously.

Genesis smiled wickedly. "Oh-ho father dearest. It is no joke. You know as well as I what Hojo and Hollander are capable of. I'm pregnant, and you will never _ever_ know your grandchildren if I have anything to say about it. I came here to give you one more chance to say..." he flailed for words, his usual elegance lost in anger, "To say _anything_. To say you're sorry, to say that you messed up, to say that you didn't mean it. _Anything_. But _no_!" His hands clenched at his sides and his tail bristled. "You avoid the issue and pretend like nothing ever happened. How utterly _you_." He stormed away while he parents sat in cold silence on the ornate couch in the parlor. Bounding up the stairs, he swiftly located his old room and slammed open the door. He grabbed his bags and slung them over his shoulder.

A rather childish thought struck him and he smiled in remembered nostalgia. He went to the window and opened it to slip out onto the roof that overhung the wide porch. The huge apple tree was still there, and the red wolf scurried onto one of the huge branches and down the trunk. He could have easily leapt from the roof, but…it was more fun to do it this way.

Just like old times.

The walk to Gillian Hewley's home was quiet in the evening twilight. The small cottage was almost just as he remembered it. There was a new coat of paint, and the garden was a little different but just as cozy.

Genesis walked around to the back. He knew Angeal would be staying in his old room, the window to which was located in the rear of the house and required a little fancy foot-work in a flower bed to access. Despite the early time, he knew the other wolf would be in bed and probably reading a book. Gillian had always retired early, even when they were younger. When they were little, he and Angeal had taken that time to play games of interest to young boys. As they grew older, they used the time to plan, dream, and eventually make love to one another.

Genesis knocked softly on the windowsill when he saw soft light shining through the closed curtains. A few moments later, the curtains stirred and Angeal's head popped through. He frowned and opened the window to let Genesis climb through.

"Just like old times, eh?" Genesis feebly joked as he set his bags on the ground.

Angeal didn't say anything, just embraced his mate lovingly. He gently caressed his mate's still very flat stomach, and Genesis smiled at the show of unneeded concern.

Genesis breathed in deeply, the warm, musky scent immediately bringing calming thoughts of _pack_ and _safe_. "Do you remember," Genesis said as he closed his eyes, "the first time we had sex?"

Angeal hmmed quietly. "More like, the first time we made love."

Genesis smiled and let himself be lowered down to the bed. Angeal curled around the smaller wolf, shielding the smaller body with his own larger bulk for no other reason than his instincts told him to.

"It was making love, wasn't it?" Genesis purred, warm and happy. It was almost as if the first part of his evening didn't even exist, and the bad memories were so, so far away.

"You climbed through the window that night, too," Angeal remembered as he kissed Genesis' hair. "You were crying, though. And you were hurt."

Genesis nodded. There had been an incident. Involving a belt.

"You never did tell me how you got hurt that badly…" Angeal coaxed, although his wheedling voice was pathetic compared to Cloud's. That boy could cajole information from a frozen sidewalk.

"It wasn't important then, and it's not important now," Genesis said with certainty. "All that matters," he sighed as Angeal stroked his ears, "is you and the pack."

"It does matter," Angeal protested.

Genesis growled with irritation. "I thought you would have gotten the hint that I didn't want to talk about it."

"Gen, I know you shouldn't have been able to take me that night without preparation the way you did. I didn't know it then, obviously, but…"

"What do you want me to say, Angie?"

Angeal almost winced at his old nickname. "I just want to know."

Genesis sat up in frustrated irritation, and ran his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. Angeal sat up as well and enveloped the smaller wolf in his arms. The redhead leaned back in the comforting embrace. He hated the fact that even when Angeal was driving him insane, the bigger man could get whatever he wanted out of him.

"I…my Dad…"

"He raped you didn't he?" Angeal asked, voice low and concerned. That would explain _so_ much. Why Genesis knew as much about sex as he did at such a young age. Why he would sneak into Angeal's house late at night after he had obviously been crying. The all too frequent lash marks on his back. So…so many things.

Genesis clenched his eyes shut. "It's over, Angie. It's _been_ over for a long time."

"Was that the first time?"

Genesis made a confused sound. "What?"

"The first time we made love. Was that the first time he…hurt you? That way?"

"Not even close."

Angeal's eyes widened. "Genesis, we were only fourteen."

"You think I don't know that, Angeal?"

"I…I'm so sorry." If Angeal squeezed him any harder, Genesis would worry for the safety of his pups.

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I should have known. I should have stopped him. I should have _saved_ you."

Genesis couldn't help but smile a little. "Always like you, wanting to save the day."

"Just you. I just wanted to save you."

They sat on the bed for a long time, the chirp of crickets outside the still open window calming Genesis' frayed nerves.

Genesis almost fell asleep, curled in the arms of his mate. Despite the oncoming sleep, he couldn't help but say, "That night was one of the best nights of my life."

Angeal smiled lovingly. "I've given you lots of better nights than that. As much as I loved you I know I couldn't have been the best lover that first time."

Genesis turned so he could face Angeal, his blue, mako eyes hooded with drowsiness. "As I said, one of the best nights of my life." Genesis moved so he was straddling Angeal's lap. "Do you want to recreate it?" The fatigue and lingering traces of melancholy was gone from those blue eyes. Mischievousness abounded.

"You're irrepressible."

"And that, my love, is how I've survived," Genesis purred. He leaned down to kiss his mate. It started out slow and gentle, but quickly degenerated into lapping tongues and bruised lips.

Genesis pulled away slowly with a lingering bite. His face melted from wicked to confused and childlike. "Will you kiss me, Angeal?" Genesis asked, voice sounding very young, and unsure.

Angeal's heart twisted at those words, words from so long ago. "Kiss you?" he said in an echo of the past.

"Just once? Just so that I know…" _what it means to be loved_.

"Just this once." Angeal leaned forward to chastely place his lips against his mate's. It almost felt as it had so many years ago during that first night. Angeal's stomach trembled as his body tightened. Genesis pressed a little harder and parted his lips which Angeal couldn't resist then as he didn't resist years ago. His tongue pressed inside slowly and unsurely. Genesis' hot, wet muscle caressed his sensually.

They flew apart as a throat cleared from the door to the room. Genesis landed with an _oof_ on the bed.

Why was it that despite their overly enhanced senses, Angeal's mom could _still_ sneak up on them?

"Ms. Hewley!" Genesis said from his sprawl on the bed. "We were trying a new way to floss! It was the best way we could think of to check my tonsils! I was trying to count his teeth! We were practicing our CPR! We-"

"Genesis Rhapsodos," Gillian said with a fond smile. "Get over here and give me a hug."

Genesis smiled widely and jumped up from the bed. He crossed the room in a few long strides and embraced the tall woman. She had _always_ been a better mother than the bitch that was supposed to fill the job. Despite the fact that it kind of made Angeal like a brother, and that was a little creepy.

She hugged him warmly. "And let me see my grandbabies!" The woman pushed Genesis a little ways from her and stared down at his belly. "Hello little ones! I'm your grandma!"

Genesis laughed a little. "They don't even have ears, yet. And are probably the size of a grain of rice."

"That doesn't mean can't I start teaching them to say 'Nana.'" Gillian hugged the redhead again. "Goodnight, Genesis. We'll talk more in the morning. I'm going back to bed." She pulled away to wave goodnight to her son and turned to leave. She paused, and turned back to say, "I'll put in some earplugs before I lay back down. Have a nice night, boys."

Genesis shut the door and _locked_ it this time.

It was moments before he was back on the bed, happily lying atop his mate and kissing him into oblivion. Angeal divested him of any remaining clothes, and Angeal's sweats were very easily removed and on the floor in a forgotten heap.

The redhead arched as Angeal's hand slowly moved from his head. It stroked along the thick fur pelt that trailed from the back of his neck in a palm-wide strip down to his lush fur tail. The fur was the same color red as his hair, and softer then it had any right to be.

Genesis let his jaw drop in delighted pleasure. Angeal rubbed heavily at the fur directly at the base of the nearly burgundy colored tail, causing Genesis to grind deeply into his mate's pelvis. Angeal groaned at the feeling of the redhead's already wet heat slide across his member. Genesis lifted himself up a little and the next slide brought Angeal inside him.

Genesis stilled for a long moment to savor the feeling of his oldest love filling him. Angeal couldn't keep his eyes open. They fell shut to better feel the tight, wet clench around him. It was nice to not need to prepare his mate before intercourse. Genesis had made jokes about 'easy access' and 'at least women got _something_ right.' Angeal was just grateful that he no longer felt he was causing his beloved undue pain during sex. Genesis had always enjoyed anal sex, but, once the initial fear and anguish had vanished over his new additions, Genesis had decided that he _really_ enjoyed vaginal sex.

Because really, it saved on lube costs.

Genesis groaned and rotated his hips to stimulate every responsive spot inside of him. Angeal just lay back and let Genesis use him for his pleasure. It was really rather hot, letting himself be manipulated. He usually took the lead in their lovemaking, a deep seeded instinct within telling him to claim his mate.

The redhead was gorgeous like this. All that red fur and pale skin combined to make a wicked demon of corporeal pleasure. Genesis bucked in quick and heavy thrusts against Angeal's sturdy hips. He tensed and his jaw dropped in a silent scream as his body tightened and then released in throbbing waves of orgasm. His cock was still engorged, and heavily dribbling pre-cum. Genesis sighed and then continued his movements with lazy abandon.

That was another one of the bonuses Genesis had very quickly learned about his new anatomy. _Multiple orgasms_.

Angeal settled his hands on Genesis hips and guided him gently. He had the feeling he was in for a long ride.

****************

"Overreacting?" Genesis murmured. He walked as silent as one of his wild brethren as he paced the perimeter of his old home. A fire materia rolled through his fingers. He caressed the orb almost sensually, fondling it like he would certain parts of his lovers' anatomy. "I'll show you _overreacting_ you heartless bastards."

The fire spell lit up the darkness around him. Flames licked up from the ornate carriage house, a slow burning flame that consumed the wood in bright arches of color. His parents would get out before the fire consumed the house completely. The plan wasn't to kill them, but scare the living shit out of them. Give them a few nightmares, some uncertainty.

His grin was wolfish as he walked into the shadows of the surrounding apple orchard. The exultation running through his veins couldn't be contained by a smile. He threw back his head and howled.

Let the fuckers overreact to _that_.


	18. Run

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: A life lived in fear is a life half lived. (Strictly Ballroom)

Hollander stared at the results with a completely dumbfounded and idiotic look. Hojo and he had spent hundreds of hours trying to reproduce their SOLDIERs. Nothing had taken within Genesis, and so far every experiment had met with failure or 'mechanical rejection' as Hojo referred to one incident. Cloud was out of their reach, always protected by the pack as he was. And _now_, without any meddling on their part, Genesis was pregnant.

_Finally_.

Hollander set the printouts on the counter with a heavy sigh. Since his prized subjects had been signed over to Hojo, Hollander had been beside himself watching that deranged psychopath _mutilate_ not only his life's work, but his _son_.

He just…_couldn't_ continue like this.

The scientist left the diagnostics room and walked slowly down the hall to the examination room Genesis was currently holed up in. He cracked the door open slowly so as not to startled the occupant and make him even more cranky than he already was. Genesis sat nude on the exam table, flimsy exam gown crumpled at his waist. His eyes were glazed in boredom and a resigned kind of devastation that Hollander hadn't seen until the hybrid experiments began.

"Well," Hollander said and then cleared his throat. Damn, this was hard. "I found out why you've been vomiting for the better part of the week."

"Mako reaction?" Genesis asked. Although it sounded more of a statement than a question. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Not precisely." Hollander sat himself on one of the high stools in the room and gestured for Genesis to redress. The redhead stripped himself of the hospital gown, unconcerned with his nudity.

As the wolf pulled on his pants, Hollander continued. "Have you been mating during heat periods?"

Genesis froze with his hands on his shirt. "What if I have?"

"You were fertile during your last one. You're pregnant."

Genesis' heart dropped into the vicinity of the sewers. "I didn't think I could be fertile without hormone treatments. I wasn't made like Cloud." The wolf's hands trembled as he pulled the shirt over his head. "The heat cycles aren't fertile. I can't control myself, and I turn into a fucking _slut_ that will sleep with anything with a dick. I have to," his voice turn a little hysterical, "fucking _drug_ myself to keep myself from throwing myself at everyone I see, but _I'm not fertile_. Not without treatments."

"Nature outsmarted us all, it seems."

The redhead almost started to hyperventilate. "Have you told Hojo?" His eyes were wild with near panic.

Hollander came to a decision that would probably cost him not only his job, but his life. "No. And I'm not going to tell him until it's too late. Hojo won't be back for three weeks, and he won't want a report of your physicals and tests until then. You and the pack are going to leave. As soon as possible. And you are not going to come back until those pups are old enough to fend for themselves." What Genesis carried within him was more than just the first generation of super-SOLDIERs. They might possibly be his grandchildren.

"We…run," Genesis said softly. "We run like prey."

"You run like a pack fleeing from a forest fire. There's nothing you can do to stop it, and to stay is to kill everyone."

Genesis regarded Hollander with a dubious look. "Why would you give us this time? Why would you let us go _now_ after everything you've done to fuck us up?"

"Because a life lived in fear is a life half lived. I'm going to take whatever Hojo throws at me, be it death or worse. I'm tired of living in fear of that man."

"Come with us," Genesis said, surprising Hollander into almost falling off the stool he sat on.

"Why would you ask me that?" the scientist floundered.

Genesis looked just as serious as Hollander had ever seen him. "I'm going to need a doctor. My babies are going to need a doctor. You and that crackpot are the only two people in the world that understand how we are put together. If there is something wrong with my babies, you would be the one to fix it."

Hollander breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out. "Fine. Just inform me of your plans."

***********************

In the diagnostic room, a young intern glanced at the papers on the lab bench he was cleaning. The words on the paper caused his eyes to widen. Glancing around surreptitiously, he folded up the lab results and shoved them in the pocket of his lab coat.

He'd put a call into his superior as soon as possible. The Planet knew how slow Hollander was at getting around to making phone calls.


	19. Downhill From Here

Warnings: Implied child molestation

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: It's all downhill from here.

"I have a headache tonight," Mrs. Rhapsodos said as she brushed by her husband. The man grimaced and stepped aside.

"You've had a headache every night for the last month."

She turned to look back over her shoulder at her husband. "And I probably will for the next month." The door to her bedroom closed with a quiet click.

Mr. Rhapsodos fumed with anger before smoothing out his expression. His wife had always been cold, but the last two years had been complete _hell_. They had separated their rooms, their beds. It wasn't like he could just rent a hooker for the night either with how small their town was. Everyone would know within the hour that the mayor was cheating on his wife.

He turned and caught a glimpse of red hair. Genesis was standing in the doorway to his room. The boy had only turned eleven a few months earlier, but he was already turning into a devastatingly handsome young man. It was rather ironic that the boy looked so much like his mother, despite the fact that he was adopted. Those amazing looks were why the boy was so easy to pass off as their own.

Genesis' eyes were wide as he stared at his father. Those eyes were beyond lovely, like windows to a clear blue sky.

The boy was beautiful.

"Come here, son." Genesis came forward stiffly, hands clasped nervously before him. His father ran his hand through the stunning auburn hair that looked so much like his wife's. "Follow me."

Genesis obediently followed his father into his room. The door quietly shutting sounded much like a nail in a coffin.

*************************

Several hours later, Genesis left his father's room as a very different little boy. He was crying, and he didn't think he would ever stop.

In her room, Mrs. Rhapsodos scowled at the sound of her son wailing in pain and fear. She tried everything to shut out the noise, but nothing seemed to work. When the crying moved out into the hall in front of her room, she couldn't take it any more. Flinging the covers off of herself in a self-righteous huff, she stormed to the door and tore it open. She stared at the disheveled, distraught little boy standing in hallway with a face full of distaste. "You shouldn't be so loud. It's unbecoming, and I was trying to sleep." She turned back around and shut the door to her room.

Genesis ran toward the servant's entrance in the back of the house. He hit the door and continued to run all the way to Angeal's modest home. He pounded on the door, still crying inconsolably. A flame from a lantern flared to life inside the cottage. Ms. Hewley opened the door and was immediately knocked a few steps backward by a small, hysterical boy.

She managed to detach Genesis from her legs long enough to kneel down and take the boy in her arms. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Genesis only shook heavily and sobbed out a very strangled, "I want Angeal." It wasn't much later that Gillian had woken Angeal and settled Genesis into her son's bed. Angeal was very confused, but didn't complain as he cuddled the other boy. Genesis eventually calmed enough to fall into an exhausted sleep.

"Mom?" Angeal asked quietly so as not to disturb his friend. "What do you think happened?"

"I…don't know, baby," Gillian said, but inside, she imagined the worst.

And it would only go downhill from here.


	20. Escape

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: Cloud fiercely protective of his new pack, and showing it.

They were under fire.

The entire Shinra army was hell-bent on keeping the pack from escaping. The orders were strict. _Keep them from leaving at all costs. If they cannot be taken alive, destroy them._

Hojo wouldn't, couldn't, let them disappear. He also reasoned that, if he couldn't have them, then no-one would.

Genesis wanted so badly to fight, but he had more important matters to attend to. The children inside of him were worth more than a skirmish with peons. That was why he had mates, after all. It was _their_ job to intercept the enemies.

His was to get to the helicopter as quickly as possible.

A stray bullet clipped Genesis' thigh before he could block it with Rapier. He snarled as he twisted to the side to avoid falling on his stomach. Zack was immediately on top of him, shielding him from dozens more bullets as Genesis ground his teeth and cast a Cure on the wound. The bullet should have never hit him. Never. He was getting slow, and it sent a flash of fear through the redhead.

_He was weak_.

Genesis hopped back to his feet and fled toward the whirling blades of the helicopter. The sound of battle was almost deafening to his enhanced ears, but Genesis hardly cared. He had to run.

A heavy round of weapons fire made Genesis hit the deck as he struggled to block the barrage of bullets. A flash of silver and black whirled above him as Sephiroth tried to draw the attack to himself.

Genesis' eyes searched for the rest of the pack. They couldn't leave without everyone.

Angeal was farther out, dealing with ground troops and war machines as they marched forward. Zack was, once again, standing over him to block any weapons directed at them. He knew that Reno and Rude would be in the large, troop-transport style helicopter to take them away. Cissnei and Elena were already at the new den site, waiting for them to arrive.

Sweet little Aeris was already inside the helicopter waiting with a pocketful of Restore materia. The sudden need to flee had caught them all off-guard, but Aeris was never one to forget something so important even in their hasty flight. Her little brown ears were perked forward with hope as she watched the rest of the pack struggle toward their escape.

Tseng…swinging his head around wildly, Genesis saw Tseng struggling to protect Rufus as they too ran toward the chopper. Rufus' ears were plastered down to his head in fear even as he emptied round after round from his shotgun. Tseng seemed to be assertive and calm as always. Aiming with deadly accuracy and taking down enemies as he went, Tseng had almost reached the rendezvous point.

Cloud…

Oh Gaia, where was Cloud?

The blond had been right behind him as Zack covered them both. When had they gotten separated?

A flash of light and a savage roll of the ground beneath him drew Genesis' attention to the side of the battle. Blond hair flashed in the light of materia.

_So many spells_.

Genesis gasped as he watched Cloud cast spell after spell after spell. The little blond wolf had dozens of materia attached to him, and several grasped in his bare hands. It was impossible. Absolutely impossible, but Cloud was taking down hordes of the adversaries chasing them.

Sephiroth landed next to Genesis and Zack, black wings snapping closed as he flicked his sword to rid it of accumulated blood. "We need to get out of here before they become more organized. We're lucky they don't have a command structure without us."

A flurry of lightning strikes made impossible to see or even _breath_ until they faded away.

"Cloud's going to kill himself!" Genesis yelled over the overwhelming noise of battle. "Get him the fuck out of there!"

A huge explosion rocked the ground they stood on. Zack fell rather purposefully over Genesis to protect him from flying debris. Sephiroth knelt next to them with one of his wings extended over the pair.

When Genesis finally managed to push Zack off of him to look around, the rubble had settled.

"Sweet Shiva save us," Sephiroth whispered reverently.

Cloud had blown up one of the reactors.

The blond glowed brightly with energy, his leathery wings were out and spread to their utmost extent. It was impossible to see his eyes for the glow of mako and power shining from them. The blond head was hanging down, and his hands were shaking so violently he dropped one of the materia in them. In the distance, Genesis could see the skeletal remains of the destroyed reactor. Hundreds must have died in the explosion; not only those working in the reactor but those surrounding it.

The materia in Cloud's hands began to glow again as he started to draw in more energy.

"Goddess, no," Genesis growled as he struggled to his feet. "He's going to burn himself out."

It was Angeal that broke Cloud out of his destructive trance. And, dear _sweet_ _Goddess_, Angeal had wings now as well. The larger wolf swept in and plucked Cloud out of the war zone. With a few uncoordinated hefts of his wings, Angeal had he and Cloud next to the rest of pack.

Angeal wrestled with a struggling Cloud who looked like he very much wanted to destroy the entire Shinra Army with his own hands. The blond's white knuckled grip on the materia didn't loosen, and he continued to pull power out of…_somewhere_. Genesis had never seen anything like it.

Sephiroth took Cloud by the shoulders and shook him rather violently. "Cloud! You _have_ to _stop_. We need to get out of here."

Cloud's eyes cleared for moment, and he took a huge breath of air as if he had been submerged in water. "I…" he shook and almost collapsed. Sephiroth caught him before he could hit the ground and immediately barked at the rest of the pack to run.

They made it to the helicopter in moments. As soon as everyone had piled inside, Reno didn't waste any time in taking off. Sephiroth and Angeal hung outside the open doors to deflect bullets as the chopper speed quickly out of sight.

Genesis didn't realize that something _inside_ of Cloud was glowing until Zack's panicked yapping brought his attention to the small blond. Cloud was on his knees, clinging to a seat haphazardly as the helicopter ducked and weaved through the sky. It was like…like Cloud had materia _inside_ of him. It glowed in a _negative_ way if that were possible. It seemed to suck all the light out of the air around him to leave nothing but glowing midnight.

"_Fuck_," Reno swore as high winds began to pummel the chopper. Genesis looked out the open door Sephiroth was hanging out of to see the sky clouding over with dark, swirling clouds. They circled tightly, like a hurricane Genesis had seen on TV once. The eye of the storm seemed to be centered over the Shinra building.

It built, the storm raging around them as Reno flew the chopper as fast as he dared. It wasn't until they were outside of the worst of the major storm that the entire world seemed to detonate behind them. Genesis watched in horror as Midgar exploded under what looked like a gigantic meteor. Cloud collapsed onto the floor and would have been sucked out of the open doors if Angeal hadn't caught him. After passing Cloud to Zack, Angeal shut the door on his side as Sephiroth closed his.

Through the tiny windows, Genesis saw pursuing Shinra helicopters turn back toward the destruction. There were more important matters now than a few runaway SOLDIERs.

Genesis was shell-shocked. His mind couldn't even grasp the amount of destruction he had just witnessed. Rufus didn't seem to be fairing any better. He clung to Tseng like a drowning man with a life-jacket. The ash-blond was extremely pale and shaking as he watched his entire life go up in flames.

Genesis couldn't even blink as he watched Sephiroth plunge his hand inside Cloud's _chest_ and rip something out. He wanted to scream, he wanted to ask what in all the Hell's Sephiroth thought he was doing. He wanted to fling himself over Cloud's bleeding body to protect his adopted pup, his friend, and his self-admitted equal in both fighting skill and pack rank.

But he couldn't do any of those things. Genesis sat slumped over in his seat where Zack had belted him in. He panted in short stuttered gasps, starting to feel faint from the lack of proper oxygen but unable to calm himself enough to breathe normally. He watched with dimming vision as Aeris took the still glowing…materia?...from Sephiroth as the silver alpha healed the large hole in Cloud's chest.

Genesis lost consciousness to the sound of Zack calling his name and the thought that, even if they were battered and chased off like mangy interlopers, they were finally, _finally_ free.


	21. Broken

Pairings: The pack

Rating: R

Warnings: Blood, gore

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Broken. He was _broken_. Appallingly and possibly irrevocably broken.

* * *

Genesis breathed carefully. Blood seeped down his throat anyway, and he coughed painfully. Mako had healed the worst of the wounds, those the body had instinctually deemed life threatening. The small but highly dangerous tears in his carotids being a part of those. The large amount of blood lost trickled into the gaps torn into his trachea, causing him to choke over and over until those, too, had been healed. He coughed up most of what managed to leak into his lungs, but his breath still gurgled as he opened his eyes to survey his surroundings.

And just his bloody, fucking luck both Sephiroth and Angeal had run. Genesis would have groaned in disbelief, but he didn't want to aggravate the newly-repaired flesh of his throat. He needed to get under cover before the vultures he saw circling overhead got any bright ideas. As weak as he was, he doubted he could fight off one for long, let alone an entire flock.

Wanting to cry out in pain, but unable to, he started to crawl his broken and battered body toward the shell of a destroyed, overturned transport. His broken hips made it impossible to move his legs in any sort of useful way so they dragged along in the dirt behind him as his relatively undamaged arms pulled him across the ground. He winced as things that normally resided _inside_ the body pushed outward and _also_ ground against the dirt as he moved. The feeling made him gag and he had to stop, collapsing to the ground in a fit of nausea. He coughed blood out of his lungs and stomach for a few moments.

Genesis lifted his head and squinted at his destination, feeling as if the dubious safety of the twisted metal of the ruined vehicle was miles away. Pushing himself up once again, he soldier-crawled forward one agonizing, terrifying handful of dirt at a time.

Once safe, Genesis collapsed into a protective curl, trying to shield his damaged throat and abdomen. He didn't even want to think of the damage in his lower half. His hormone mad mates had quite literally 'fucked him into the ground.' Hips and legs were…pulp for lack of a better word. If he hadn't been as modified as he was, Genesis would have been dead long before his mates were finished with him.

Whatever Hojo had injected them with turned all three of them, as well as the rest of the wolf-hybridized army into a great, roiling battle of hormones and the need to breed. It may have ended up differently had there been more females to fight over. With only one common goal for hundreds of males, the combat had been utterly brutal and had driven every male, including Genesis' mates, into an absolute frenzy of blood and mating lust when combined with the massive amounts of hormones pumped into them.

Even with the mako healing the most critical injuries and Cures more-than-likely on their way, Genesis knew he might never be the same. The damage was extensive, both externally and internally. He'd have scars, and he may be unable to walk normally after this. And…inside…

_Goddess_ what was he going to do?

Broken. He was _broken_. Appallingly and possibly irrevocably broken.

He was torn and mashed to bits. Would he even be able to…function after this? Both sets of…_reproductive_ parts were destroyed. As well as everything else located in his lower abdomen. Gaia, they'd probably shove him into a mako tube back at the lab. He didn't want to go to the labs. He just wanted to go home to his mates, cuddle between them, soak in their warmth and comforting presence. Tears welled in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as he allowed himself a few moments of despair. He took a few deep, slightly gurgling breaths to calm himself and then coughed a little as the liquid inside his lungs irritated them anew. Fresh blood flecked his lips and he unconsciously licked it off with a bitten and bruised tongue.

The sound of a vehicle rolling to a stop not far away made Genesis open his eyes. He couldn't see anything and settled for a scenting. _Zack_.

Genesis calmed his thoughts and waited. Zack would be here soon to take him home.

He'd deal with the rest later.


	22. Can Love Be Wrong?

Pairings: Angeal/Genesis

Rating: R?

Warnings: Implied sex between minors

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: How could love ever be wrong? …it couldn't.

* * *

Angeal put his book down at the sound of tapping at his window. The fourteen year old rolled out of bed and pulled back the curtains. The pretty, angelic face of his long-time best friend was framed in the slightly clouded glass. He shoved open the window which stuck on his tracks, as usual. He jiggled the frame a few times to put it back on the tracks until it finally opened enough to let in a slender body. Genesis slipped through, quiet as a breath of wind.

Immediately, Angeal had his arms full of best-friend. The shivering breaths of the smaller boy told Angeal that he was crying.

"Hey," Angeal murmured, "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around the slender torso, and winced when Genesis cried out softly in pain.

Genesis lifted his head to look at Angeal. "I…there was an accident."

Angeal gently pushed Genesis back and took him by his arms. "What happened?"

Genesis didn't say anything. Instead he turned around, dislodging gentle hands, and lifted his shirt. Angeal gasped at the welts crisscrossing the pale flesh and reached out to gently touch one rather nasty one that ran from shoulder to below the waistband of Genesis' pants.

"It was an accident," Genesis whispered.

"What kind of accident causes this, Gen?" Angeal breathed.

The older, but smaller, boy shrugged and turned back around to practically fall into Angeal's arms. "It's not important. Can we lay down? I'm so tired."

Angeal sighed, knowing that was all he'd get from the redhead. Above all things, Genesis was stubborn. He'd been that way as far back as Angeal could remember, and he didn't think it would change anytime soon. If ever.

Angeal's old bed creaked quite a bit as they lay down. The bigger boy leaned over and blew out the oil lamp sitting on the side table. It wasn't at all what Genesis was used to: lumpy, springs digging into his back. The old, complaining mattress wasn't the down stuffed feather bed and velvet duvet, but for some reason it was so much more comfortable.

Genesis lay his head on Angeal's chest, and the younger boy's already heavily muscled, strong arms encircled him.

It was many minutes later, when Angeal was almost asleep that Genesis spoke again.

"Will you kiss me, Angeal?"

The words took awhile for Angeal to process, but when he did he sat up. Displaced, Genesis sat up as well and looked at Angeal through the darkness.

"Kiss you?" Angeal asked, dumbfounded. They'd always been very physical in their friendship. Holding hands, embracing, touches. It was something that was a part of them.

But…they'd never…done something…like…

"Just once?" Genesis pleaded, blue eyes almost glowing in the dark. "Just so that I know…"

Genesis didn't finish his sentence, but Angeal knew what he meant all the same.

Angeal leaned forward, breath shaky and stomach in instant knots. Neither closed their eyes as their lips touched.

Angeal had never imagined that he would kiss his friend like a…a _boyfriend_. It just wasn't something that was done in this little corner of the world. Any boys that were deemed _that way_ usually bore the brunt of the populace's distain until they were old enough to leave for larger cities, where nobody cared about anyone else's business. The whole matter was rather hush hush, and if spoken about at all it was glossed over with a heavy smattering of condemnation and scorn. Boys didn't kiss _boys_. Boys kissed _girls_. Boys married _girls_. Boys had babies with _girls_.

But Genesis was a boy. And Angeal was a boy. And…

Gaia but Genesis could kiss.

The older boy's mouth parted and his soft, warm tongue brushed Angeal's lips. The bigger boy couldn't help himself. He opened his own mouth and let that wonderful, exploring tongue inside. It was only seconds before Genesis retreated, but kept his lips open. Angeal couldn't resist the blatant invitation. He drove his own tongue inside and lapped at Genesis' mouth. The other boy tasted sweet, like he'd been eating apples earlier. Or maybe that was just the way Genesis tasted. Sweet. And spicy, like cinnamon and cloves only deeper and muskier.

When Genesis drew Angeal on top of him when he lay back on the bed, Angeal didn't protest. In fact, his young, hormonal body rejoiced at the feeling of a warm someone underneath him and sprang to attention. As if the kiss hadn't been enough.

Genesis smiled happily through the continuous kisses. They were sloppy, over-enthusiastic, and not at all suave. But…it was wonderful. Despite all Angeal's inelegance, he managed to convey everything Genesis needed without ever saying a word.

_I love you_.

* * *

Angeal couldn't believe what he'd just done. The warm, relaxed body lying next to him was an unfailing reminder of…

_heatlovesweetpleasure_

Angeal shook his head and pulled the other boy closer. Genesis murmured something Angeal couldn't make out and cuddled in deeper. The dark haired boy kissed the top of a head covered in mussed red locks.

Was…was this right? Was this how things were done? His mother would be so disappointed in him, he just knew it. He was supposed to wait for a nice girl, court her, marry her, and have a life with her. He wasn't…wasn't…

Wasn't supposed to sleep with his male best friend when they were only _fourteen_. Gillian had always expounded on the virtue of waiting for marriage as soon as she realized that her little boy knew the thing between his legs was good for doing something other than peeing. Chastity. Honor. It was all interconnected in his mind. You couldn't have honor by sleeping around, his mother had drilled into his head. Honor came with proper, dedicated courtship, marriage, and _waiting_.

But…Genesis had been so _happy_. Angeal had never seen such a sweet, loving smile on the redhead's lips. His smiles had always been tinged with sarcasm, scorn, or a jaded kind of resignation. This though…this had turned Genesis somewhat sorrowful face into a shining, bright expression of joy.

How could that possibly be wrong?

"I love you, Angie," Genesis murmured. A single kiss to Angeal's chest followed.

"I love you too, Gen," Angeal said and squeezed the redhead tighter still. Genesis didn't seem to mind the firm embrace, and tried to practically burrow himself inside the bigger boy.

How could _love_ ever be wrong?

…it couldn't.


	23. The Talk

Pairings: Implied Angeal/Genesis

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Implied sex between minors

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: I love him more than anything. More than my honor, more than my life.

* * *

Angeal cleared his throat; both because it was a nervous habit and to catch his mother's attention. Gillian Hewley turned from the pot of stew on the stove to regard her son.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Angeal coughed and cleared his throat a couple more times. This was harder than he thought. Gillian watched as her son struggled to talk to her and sighed. It must be something big. Angeal never had problems talking to her.

Turning down the heat on the stew to a light simmer, the woman wiped her hands on the rag hanging from her apron. She took a seat at the small table and gestured for her son to do the same. The boy took his seat rather stiffly and clasped his hands primly on the table top.

"Well?" Gillian prodded.

"I…I-Oh Gaia," Angeal shook his head and flopped down onto the table in a heap of teenage angst and embarrassment.

"Are you going to tell me, or do we play twenty questions?" Gillian said, leaning back in her own chair.

Angeal mumbled something into his arms.

"What was that, dear?"

Angeal's head popped up and he spit out all in one, rushed phrase, "I slept with Genesis."

"I know, honey. He was here when I woke up this morning."

Angeal blushed deep red. "No, Mom. I mean, I _slept with him_ slept with him."

Something inside Gillian's head clicked and her eyes widened. "You mean you…"

"We had sex." Angeal's head hung downward, obviously ashamed.

Gillian didn't know what to say. She'd been prepared for…for…_girls_. Who would have ever thought her strong, burly young son was…was…

All she could say was, "Were you safe?"

Angeal's eyes went wide and his head fell to the table with a pathetic _bang_. "No."

"Oh, Angeal," Gillian sighed, shaking her head. "If there's anything I taught you that I hoped would stick…" She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a stress headache forming. "Were you…good to him?"

At that, Angeal lifted his head and smiled a small, heavily embarrassed smile. "I…he smiled, Mom. He was really, really happy. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy. Ever."

"Well, there's that at least."

Angeal's smile faded and he clasped his hands again. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes and no," Gillian sighed. "I'm upset that you didn't wait. You're much too young to be…doing those sorts of things. I'm very upset that you weren't safe-"

"Mom-"

Gillian held up a finger to silence her son. "Don't tell me it was alright. It wasn't. I'm going to assume this will probably happen again?"

Angeal's face turned as red as a beet and he nodded a little bit, not looking directly at his mother.

"We're going to supply you with condoms. And lubricant."

"Lubricant?" Angeal said, puzzled.

Gillian paled. "Oh, Angeal. Tell me you didn't…"

"Mom? I don't understand."

"Men need lubricant, Angeal. Things don't…do things…in males like they do in females."

A tilted, puzzled expression.

"Vaginas come with natural lubrication. Rectums do not." Gillian pursed her lips at Angeal's suddenly very worried expression. "I'll ask you again, did you hurt him, Angeal?"

"No!" he boy said vehemently. "He never said anything. He…he…it looked like he was happy."

"Was there blood?"

Angeal made a thoughtful face and shook his head in the negative.

Gillian breathed out in mild relief. "You were damned lucky, then. You could have hurt him really badly, Angie."

Angeal winced and paled. "I never want to hurt him." He lifted his head to look his mother in the eye, some of that uncanny grown-up knowledge Gillian never got used to seeing shining through his eyes. "I love him, Mom. I'd never hurt him. Ever."

"You love him?"

"I love him more than anything. More than my honor, more than my life."

His mother sighed. "Does he love you? As much as I adore him, that boy has never been quite right. I hate to say this Angeal, but…is he just using you?"

Angeal's eyes lit with anger, something Gillian had never seen directed at her before. "He'd never do that to me. He loves me. He told me so. He…he _gave_ himself to me. Doesn't that mean anything, Mom?"

"Angeal, sweetie, I don't mean to sound like the bad guy, but you're both so young. I don't want you to get yourselves into trouble with each other. You don't even know what love means yet."

"Yes, I do," Angeal responded with a calm simplicity that Gillian couldn't help but believe.

"Al-alright then," Gillian said, a nervous flutter to her hands as she toyed with a rag. It wasn't often that Angeal's eerie agelessness got to her, but sometimes her little boy made her remember what he'd been born to do and it made her sad and anxious all over again. Gillian cleared her throat and tapped the table top derisively. "Get your coat. We're going to the general store."

Angeal stood slowly with a slightly perplexed look on his face. "For…"

Gillian gave him a look and raised eyebrows.

"Oh," Angeal blushed and scuttled to his room to get his coat.

Gillian sighed and stood to remove her apron.

This was _definitely_ not how she had envisioned this going.

She had thought she'd be asking, "Who did you knock up?"

Little did she know…


	24. Cats and Dogs

Pairings: The pack

Rating: G

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: "Cats. Why'd it have to be _cats_?"

* * *

The conference room was in shambles. Tables overturned or mulched into so much splintered wood. Chairs unrecognizable as such. Papers scattered and torn into bits like confetti at a celebration. Almost everyone had evacuated as soon as the chaos started. However, in the middle of it all stood several men. Several very…embarrassed men.

SOLDIERs on one side, Turks on the other. Wolf-like ears flattened down into hair of all colors. Large, thick tails were stuck out straight in anticipation of another fight.

"You could," Sephiroth's voice came out as more of a growl than actual words and he cleared his throat. "You could have _warned us_."

Tseng hissed, then shook his head at himself. His own fluffy black ears were pasted to his head in anger. "How was I supposed to know that _this_ would happen."

Zack growled in a play threat, more excited at the thought of _playing_ than anything aggressive. Reno's fiery red ears shot forward as his tail bushed out and a wail of _pissed_ screamed from his mouth. Zack took that as his cue. The young wolf lunged, causing Reno to jump into the air.

The two youngsters chased each other around the room, wrecking more havoc. The rest of the Turks bristled, backs instinctively arching and fingers curling, claw-like.

Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cats," he growled in disbelief. "Why'd it have to be _cats_?"


	25. Healing

Pairings: Angeal/Sephiroth/Zack/Genesis

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: How do you fix the broken?

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked of the redheaded wolf in his arms.

Genesis hmmed and snuggled closer. "Zack's amazing with materia. I feel better than I could have expected." And his hips ached terribly. And his intestines weren't working correctly yet. And he was still bleeding internally.

But he wasn't going to let _them_ know that.

Sephiroth sighed, disbelieving. "I can _hear_ you hurting."

"I'm fine."

On his other side, Angeal growled, "You're still bleeding. I can smell it."

"I'm not going to the labs," Genesis whispered. "Please…I don't want to go there."

Angeal kissed Genesis' cheek. "If we go with you? We won't leave your side. I'll even hold you the entire time, so _he_ cannot take you from us."

Genesis shivered and hissed as the movement jostled still-broken…everything.

"You cannot live like this," Angeal coaxed. "_I_ cannot live seeing you in this much pain. I love you. I promise we'll keep you safe."

"Promise," Sephiroth swore.

A shaky sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Angeal was good on his word, basically holding Genesis in the safe cradle of his body as they sat on a lab table. Hojo grumbled and glared at the protective hovering of Sephiroth and horribly in-the-way Angeal. Sephiroth's tail was bristled and lifted high in aggressive assertion of his dominance.

"This would be easier without all the _clutter_," Hojo snapped as he pulled an ultrasound machine across the room.

Sephiroth growled but didn't say anything.

"I'm assuming you don't want _me_ to undress him," the scientist said snidely, "so get to it."

Angeal hesitated as his hands went to the hem of Genesis' shirt. The last thing he wanted was to expose Genesis' body to that mad man…

"I can't _fix him_ if I can't _see him_," Hojo barked.

"It's fine, Angie," Genesis slurred. The tranquilizer he had been given coursed through him, taking away the majority of the pain as well as most of reality. "As long's you're here."

Angeal sighed and lifted away Genesis' shirt. Sephiroth came forward to silently strip the redhead of his pants. Genesis' head lolled to the side like he was a ragdoll forcing Angeal to balance the limp redhead carefully. The thin, pale body started to shiver almost immediately in the cold air of the lab. Angeal pulled Genesis as close as possible to provide heat.

Various instruments were brandished and used to measure, prod, and cause Genesis to groan in unfocused pain. For every whine of pain, Sephiroth growled in anger.

"Do you want me to fix him or not?" Hojo groused. "As far as I'm concerned he's a failure. I wouldn't even _care_ about putting him back together if you hadn't yapped at me like a fucking _chihuahua_ until I came down here."

"You don't have to hurt him," Angeal said quietly.

"He's _broken_. He's going to hurt until I've put him back together. If I remember right, _I_ wasn't the one who made him like this in the first place."

Sephiroth snarled loudly and snapped his jaws. "_You're_ the one who pumped us full of-"

Hojo brandished a scalpel and cut through the air angrily. "I suggest you stop yelling at me if you want him fixed."

Sephiroth's ears flattened but he quieted and settled for touching Genesis' face and hair comfortingly.

An indeterminate time later, Hojo started writing on a clipboard.

"Well?" Angeal questioned as Sephiroth draped the blanket they had brought Genesis down to the labs in over the redhead.

"He'll need surgery. The bones and organs should have been placed into proper order before he was cured. He's got bone shards everywhere. His body will eventually work the extraneous material out, but it'll take a long time."

Genesis' eyes fluttered open, pupil's wide and obviously drugged. "Don' wanna hurt an'more."

Sephiroth's ears drooped and his brows furrowed. "I want Angeal and I to be here when you do it."

"Fine, fine," Hojo waved dismissively. "Let me get a surgical suite together and we'll get this done today so you'll stop barking at me. Fucking _poodle_."

* * *

Genesis opened his eyes and blinked several times before the world came into focus. He took a deep breath and smiled as his throat and lungs didn't produce any painful stabbing. Shifting a little, Genesis could feel only a lingering ache in the various parts of his body.

Angeal came into view, and Genesis realized he was flanked on all sides by warmth and the scent of _pack_.

"What happened?" Genesis whispered. "I don't remember much after the tranqs and pain killers."

"Just a moment," Angeal murmured as he leaned down and kissed the redhead. The dark-haired alpha was gentle as he plundered Genesis' lips. The red wolf didn't try to ask questions. He was just as interested in reasserting their bond as Angeal was. Genesis felt the push of what had to be Sephiroth's face against his cheek, leaving the strong scent of his other mate behind. Zack was around as well, if the sound of a puppy whining was any indication.

When Angeal finally pulled back, Genesis sighed happily.

"Hojo put you back together," Sephiroth explained after a brief kiss of his own. "We made sure he didn't make any…_unnecessary_ additions. Or subtractions. Or…anything other than fixing you."

"Thank you," Genesis said as he traced the faces of his beloved mates.

Zack's grinning face appeared and licked a swath up Genesis' cheek. "And thank you, for coming for me," Genesis laughed. "I don't think I said that to you before."

"You were a little distracted," Zack said as he touched the faint scarring on Genesis' pelvis.

Genesis' smile died, and he looked up at his pack with concerned eyes. "Am I…alright?"

Angeal touched Genesis' face. "According to Hojo-"

Genesis shook his head. "No. Not according to that psychopath. Am I alright? Do I smell right? Do I look right?"

"Everything's fine," Zack said, ever the optimist. "You're fine. Really."

Genesis propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his body, not believing their reassurances. He was mostly the same. The scarring was…unfortunate. His beautiful, pale, blemish-free skin was now marred. He knew his mates would never say anything about it, they would never judge him. But deep inside, his vanity was screaming at the top of its lungs.

"I'm…"

Angeal's gentle hand lifted Genesis' wide eyed face to his own. "You are you. We love you."

Genesis sighed in exasperation and flopped back down to the bed. "I was _going_ to say that I'll never be able wear a low-riding jean, too-small shirt combo again."

Zack snorted and hid his face as Angeal glared at him.

"Don't make angry faces at the puppy," Genesis admonished. "I meant it as a joke, and he took it as one. There's nothing wrong with that."

Angeal sighed. "I just don't like the thought of you degrading yourself, even as a joke."

"It's called humor, love," Genesis smiled and pulled at one of Angeal's ears. "You would think that some of Zack's would have rubbed off on you."

Zack murmured happily and nuzzled at the older wolf, pleased with the slight praise. The younger, yet larger, wolf practically lay across Genesis. Most of his weight, however, rested on his hands and knees, leaving only enough heat and pressure to let Genesis feel he was surrounded and protected. With Angeal and Sephiroth on either side, the redheaded wolf was feeling absolutely and completely encircled by safe.

"Goddess, I love you," Genesis said feelingly, the words directed at all three of the men enfolding him. His mates, his pack, his everything.

They didn't need to say anything else.


	26. In the Mirror

Pairings: Genesis (solo)

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Anthro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: It was a part of him, and he didn't want to be afraid anymore. Written from prompt: Mirror, either sex in front of, or observing changes.

* * *

Genesis stood in front of the overly-ornate, antique mirror in the bedroom. The room itself had taken a very different turn as of late. The headboard that matched the mirror had been taken out, as well as the box springs. In place of a regular bed was a new nest of blankets and pillows, mattresses and sheets. It was so comfortable to sprawl out and create little nests in the mass of material.

It was one of the few things that had been easy to accept about the new…_everything_ about himself.

The change in habits and instincts were taken in stride. So were the fluffy red ears and to a lesser extent the tail (which he kept sitting on at first). The strip of fur that ran from head to tail down his back was actually rather nice, as Angeal and Sephiroth were rather fixated on it. It felt wonderful to have their hands stroking and scratching through the thick, red pelt.

It was…the _other_ that he was having the hardest time adjusting to. He touched his abdomen and slowly slid his hand down to touch the area just above his genitals. He knew that under his hand lay the organs that Hojo had put inside of him without any kind of explanation. He pressed gently, watching in the mirror as his skin moved and stretched. It didn't go unnoticed that other things were starting to change now as a direct result of the hormones pumped into him by the…the…_ovaries_.

His hips, while always rather shapely, were even more pronounced now. His hands moved to his sides and slowly traced downward, following the curved hips to his muscled thighs.

The hands moved back up his front to touch his chest. His pecks were still defined in a masculine way, thank the Goddess for small favors. He wouldn't know what to do with breasts. He was gay for a reason. However, his nipples were larger, darker, more sensitive. Touching them caused him to gasp, and he watched in the mirror as they started to pucker at the soft stimulation.

Slowly, Genesis sunk to his knees, still watching his reflection. He pinched each nipple softly and then circled the developed areolas that ached with a pleasure he'd never felt before. His cock started to plump and fill while his breath picked up.

And…the place between his legs started to ache and become damp.

Mako-blue eyes filled with desperation as hands slowly, hesitantly reached down. One hand wrapped familiarly around his cock. The reflection in the mirror showed the organ flush and becoming erect. A bead of sticky dampness escaped the tip before Genesis moved his free hand farther down, past his sack and to…_there_.

He'd had Sephiroth look and feel, assessing the situation and reporting his findings as if the area were a piece of land being scouted for a mission. Genesis had done his best to try and forget about the new piece of his anatomy, but it seemed that the nature of _it_ made it impossible to put to the back of his mind. His body was changing, his very _thoughts_ were changing.

It was a part of him, and he didn't want to be afraid of it anymore.

He touched the area, watching as his face flushed further in the mirror. His fingers circled his new opening, the first time he had touched it willingly with the exception of cleaning.

It was wet with arousal. His fingers retreated and he brought them to his nose. The smell was definitely different than the usual musk of his arousal. More wet, more tangy smelling than precum. He licked his fingers, assessing the taste. Not much different than the smell, but salty.

His hand moved downward again, and his other hand stayed busy with his cock. It was going to take a lot to make this easier, and being on the edge of orgasm was the only way he knew to distract himself while he did this.

The mirror showed his hand working between his legs, disappearing between his pale thighs and moving slightly as his fingers again circled. His eyes widened in shock as he pushed one finger inside.

His other hand stilled on his cock and moved to the ground to help steady himself. He parted his thighs farther to help ease the…_something_ he felt. It was akin to the stretching he felt when having anal sex with one of his mates, but this was so very, very different.

Whimpering a little, he pulled the finger back out and pushed it back in. He let out a deep, wavering breath and spread his legs farther. It ached, tight and quivering around his finger. The slick warmth his body was producing was a wonderful lubricant, he decided as the finger eased in and out again without an uncomfortable friction. It was the stretching feeling that was the most uncomfortable, but he couldn't tell if it was physical or mental discomfort that he was truly feeling.

A second finger made him double over on himself with a muffled exclamation of, "Oh _Goddess_." His free hand flailed forward to catch him before he fell on his face.

Giving up all pretence of looking the mirror, Genesis removed his fingers and lay on his back before he face-planted. Fingers returned, a little more eager. They felt around, slowly searching out sensitive spots and those spots that, while they didn't produce pain exactly, didn't feel good when manipulated. Like the hard nub, up high, produced a throbbing sensation that was to intense to be pleasing. _The_ _cervix_, Genesis reminded himself.

And by the Goddess if _Metropolitan_ magazine hadn't been right about the spot on the front of the…_vagina_. He'd discovered his own G-spot was just above the public bone, and if he crooked his fingers hard enough to stretch the spongy flesh and touch the top of the bone…

He moaned and bucked his hips up, wanting more. Wanting…he put a third finger inside. The stretching feeling was lessened, arousal causing him to dilate enough that the third addition only helped stimulate the muscles surrounding his fingers. He hooked all fingers hard immediately, and his jaw dropped as his wet, soft tunnel contracted and then began to softly pulse. A wailing moan came out of his mouth and his hips frantically pumped as orgasm took him by surprise. It fell in great waves over his pelvis and shuddered through his stomach. He fell backwards and panted, slowly pulling his fingers out and drawing them up still-tight balls and a heavily leaking cock.

Unable to help himself, he jerked hard at his wanting penis. It was only seconds before he came a second time, spurting heavily across his stomach. He screamed this time, as a third orgasm throbbed between his legs and he felt the wetness between his thighs drip and spread. Trembling, his hands fell to the sides as he continuously moaned and collapsed into a pile of loose limbs. It was several minutes before the sensitivity of so many orgasms so close together began to wan.

_Dear_ _sweet_ _Goddess_ why hadn't he done this before?

And how much better would it be with a _cock_ inside of him?

He need to find his mates.

_Now_.


	27. So Much for Quiet

Pairings: None really

Rating: PG

Warnings: Cute, foiled attempts at seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: A calm, quiet day…but not really.

* * *

A pair of bright, mako-green eyes narrowed in concentration. The lithe, tense body forced itself even lower in the swaying grasses. Its prey lay not more than a few yards away, lazing comfortably along the edge of a quiet, meandering stream.

Posed, barely breathing the hunter froze and waited for the perfect moment.

The prey yawned greatly and rolled, putting its back to the predator.

It was time.

With a huge, quick leap the hunter launched itself. It fell upon the back of its prey and sunk sharp teeth deeply into the back of an exposed neck.

"Why you little-" Sephiroth growled and reached back to pluck the snarling, wriggling little pup from his back. He held the silver-haired child by his scruff and dangled him in the air.

The youngster spat out a mouthful of Sephiroth's long, silver hair and smiled brightly. "I got you, Daddy!"

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile back. "Indeed you did. However," he said, voice serious, "the next time I have your little teeth buried in my back, I'm going to swat you into next week. Is that understood?" Sephiroth's free hand reached back and wiped blood from the little bite that was already healing.

A sheepish, yet not completely apologetic smile and shrug came from the still-dangling pup. "I understand. Can I go now?"

Sephiroth snorted and sat the pup down on his feet. Shaking himself all over and reaching up to quickly groom his silver-furred ears, the pup leapt away to tackle his mother, who lounged only a few feet away.

Genesis rolled to pull the wriggling little bundle of energy into an impossible-to-escape embrace. A wet washcloth from a bowl nearby was snatched up and used to clean the dirt from the little one's face.

"M_oooo_m," the pup complained, trying his best and failing to escape. "I'm not that dirty."

Genesis humphed in disbelief. "You're just as filthy as your siblings. If you want your lunch you'll hold still."

Sighing a very put-upon sigh, the little one sat through a thorough face and hand washing. Finally freed once his mother deemed him clean, the young wolf was ushered toward the awaiting picnic blanket where one of his siblings and several other pack members were eating lunch.

"Hey there, little guy!" Zack greeted brightly.

"My name," the youngster said in an imperious voice, sounding so much like his mother that Zack had to smile, "is _Kadaj_. And I'm _not_ little."

"My mistake," Zack chuckled and handed the little one a plate of food. "Now eat your lunch. You need more energy if you're going to get into more trouble."

Silver ears perking at the mention of _trouble_, Kadaj set to work on his food. "Did you see me when I got Daddy, Uncle Zack? Huh? Did you see?"

"Ya, I saw ya. Pretty good stuff."

Completely proud of himself, Kadaj smirked at his brother.

"You're going to get swatted," his larger brother scolded.

"Am _not_," Kadaj argued.

Yazoo snuggled into the comforting presence of his Uncle Cloud. "Are _too_."

"Enough," Cloud smiled and ruffled Yazoo's already long and silky hair. "Why don't you go find Uncle Tseng. He's showing Loz how to catch fish."

Yazoo nodded and stretched as he stood. Despite the fact that he and Kadaj were born of the same litter, Yazoo was already much taller than the other boy. Loz was even larger than Yazoo, and his build looked much like his father, Angeal. Those facts had given Kadaj the unfortunate nickname of 'Runt' which annoyed the little pup to high heaven once he learned what it meant.

Genesis rolled and crawled languidly to the side of his silver haired mate. Sephiroth rumbled under his breath and embraced Genesis in a half-awake, heavy-armed way. Genesis closed his eyes and reveled in the blessed silence that was having the kids tended by other pack members. It would have been even more perfect had Angeal been there, but it was the dark haired alpha's turn to lead a hunt. He had the Turks, minus Tseng, ranging out to bring in food for the pack.

"This is nice," Genesis murmured and snuggled deeper into Sephiroth's warm body.

"Mmmm…" Sephiroth agreed and gently mouthed at his mate's neck with his eyes still closed. "You taste good," the silver wolf murmured and kissed his way to Genesis' face.

"Hmph," Genesis huffed and nipped warningly at Sephiroth's chin. "Not in front of the kids."

"Wolves don't care about doing…_things_ in front of the kids."

"Yes but _humans_ care. _I_ care."

"You're shameless. I don't believe you."

Genesis smiled. "Fine. I just don't want to explain to them why there is such a thing as _good_ screaming."

"Touché," Sephiroth conceded and relented in his heavy-handed seduction to simply hold his mate possessively.

Their tranquil, perfect moment was completely and utterly ruined by the stampeding of squabbling pups. Silver fur flew in all directions as puppies scrabbled over the top of what was once a sweet, gentle moment between mates.

Sephiroth groaned as a little wolfing attached to his back and dug in.

So much for quiet.


	28. Storm

Pairings: None really

Rating: G

Warnings: Cute

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: It was what mothers did, after all.

* * *

Three little pups cuddled under their mother, each of them cringing at the sound of sharp, loud thunder and the pounding of hail. The storm outside the den was incredible, sheets of rain and frozen water the size of materia battered the ground and the roof of their shelter. They had never lived through a storm this terrible in their short lives, and they were terrified. Their mother held the cubs closer, sheltering them with the comforting presence of familiar arms.

A lapful of pups was no easy thing to balance, but Genesis had no problems doing so. "Shhh, little ones," he whispered. "It's just a storm. It will be over soon."

The smallest pup whimpered loudly at another burst of thunder that was so powerful it shook the walls. Genesis murmured reassuringly and held them closer. Someday, the sounds of nature's fury would not scare his children so badly. Until then, he would 'protect' them from the frightening sounds of storms.

It was what mothers did, afterall.


	29. Sugar, Sugar

Pairings: None implied

Rating: G

Warnings: Sugar

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Written from prompt: Why puppies aren't allowed to have sugar.

* * *

"Why is Kadaj in dryer?"

Two pairs of sheepish eyes peered up at the thoroughly incensed adult. "We thought it would be fun."

"And _why_ would you think it would be fun to put your brother in the dryer?" Sephiroth asked, pulling the laughing, giggling silver haired pup out of said machine.

"Because it was really fun to ride in the washing machine on spin cycle," Yazoo said, all innocence and dripping water and suds. The washer was going full tilt, top open and gallons of suds foaming up and onto the floor.

"And _why_ did you think _any_ of this was a _good_ idea?" Sephiroth growled while he pulled a towel off a storage shelf and proceeded to wrap the dripping pup in it.

"Well…" Loz said, tilting his head so one ear flopped over and the other stood straight. It was a look he'd learned from his uncle Zack, and luckily Sephiroth was long immune to it.

"Well _what_?"

"Right after uncle Zack gave us the…the…"

"Mochaccino," Yazoo supplied.

"Ya that. And the tasty stuff in the little paper tubes…"

"Pixie Stix," Kadaj said, still giggling as he played with the suds piling up on the floor.

"He told us to go play…so we did."

Sephiroth growled, ears flattened to his head as he turned off the washer and glared at the three pups.

"Are you mad at us, Daddy?" little Kadaj asked, big, blue-green eyes pleading and slightly dilated with all the caffeine and sugar in his system.

The adult took a big breath and let it out to calm himself. "I'm not mad at you, but I'm going to _flatten_ your uncle Zack." Then Sephiroth smiled to himself. "Right after you go play in his room."

Three sets of eyes brightened with eagerness.

Zack was going to learn the hard way why puppies weren't allowed to have sugar.


	30. Ready? Set, Go

Pairings: Angeal/Sephiroth/Zack/Genesis/Cloud (ya…really)

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sex. Kinky sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Are you ready? …set, go.

AN: Written from prompt: It wasn't something they talked about often, but nudity was sometimes far more comfortable than wearing clothing.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Genesis whispered into Cloud's fluffy blond ear.

The sensitive appendage twitched at the feeling of hot breath caressing it. "Yes," Cloud whispered back and glanced at the three males lounging in the bedroom.

It was a well-known fact that human males enjoyed watching human females together…in a sexual way. Genesis had decided that wolf-hybrids had the same inclinations. He'd watched carefully every time he'd touched Cloud, even in a non-sexual manner. The three males in the household would be riveted to attention in seconds, eyes following innocent hands and chaste kisses with the utmost interest.

Both Genesis and Cloud had come to accept their rolls in the pack as…females. It just…_was_.

And…well…Genesis always had been a kinky fuck, and it seemed like Cloud was no different if his evil little smile meant anything when Genesis had told him of his plan.

Those boys wouldn't know what hit them.

Genesis and Cloud had just been innocently cuddling together, like they always did in the time before bed. Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth chatted, relaxing and bonding in the evening hours.

Genesis smirked. "Ready?" he whispered into a blond ear.

"Set, go," Cloud murmured back.

Genesis rolled over the top of Cloud. It was a dominant position, but the way Genesis whimpered when Cloud fisted his hand in red pelt was anything but dominant. Three sets of mako eyes snapped to attention, all conversation ceasing.

Blond and red mingled when they leaned in to capture each other's lips. This wasn't one of the hundreds of chaste, friendly pecks they usually bestowed upon each other. This was erotic, involving lots of tongue, fang, and saliva. Genesis heard Zack whimper as they moved apart to lap at each other's tongues in the air.

They were nude. Well…in the apartment they were _always_ nude. It wasn't something they talked about often, but nudity was sometimes far more comfortable than wearing clothing. It made touching easier. It made smelling easier. It made sex easier.

It made this easier.

Genesis' legs widened so he straddled the blond's hips, their burgeoning erections rubbing together. He moaned softly and Cloud breathed out a heavy sigh. They kissed again, and nimble fingers sought out wide nipples. Genesis had hated it at first; the sensitivity, the aching, the changing shape had made him feel less and less…masculine. However, after several sessions of tortured pleasure at the hands of his mates he had learned that those fucking nipples could give him one hell of a ride.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on the tip of one finger, then gently circled one of Cloud's still-soft and pliant buds. Cloud's breath caught, and he moved his hand from Genesis' pelt to his head full of thick hair. He fisted his hand and brought those red, smirking lips down to his own. Cloud's tongue thrust in, making Genesis moan a little and unconsciously move his tail to the side to expose his ass.

Cloud moved Genesis upward by his hold in auburn hair. His pink lips closed around a wide nipple set in a pale chest. Genesis made a small, open mouthed sound as Cloud suckled hard at him. His erection jumped, and he could feel himself becoming wet and throbbing down below. Cloud switched to the other nipple, and Genesis hauled the blond into a sitting position. Genesis' hands slid so one grasped Cloud's hair and the other traveled down the smooth, golden pelt that ran down Cloud's back in a palm-wide strip.

The blond again let go of Genesis' nipple and moved so that he was no longer being straddled by the redhead. Instead, they knelt together, each with a leg between the other's thighs. They kissed again, violent and needy.

They could both hear the savage panting of their mates. Angeal's voice let out continuous, deep groans with every exhale. Zack was panting high and fast with tiny whines escaping every few breaths. Sephiroth was mostly quiet, but it was obvious to the two entwined wolves that the sounds of masturbation were coming from him.

Cloud's hands traveled down. One wrapped around the generous curve of Genesis' hip and the other briefly brushed the redhead's flushed erection.

Time for kink number two: filthy language.

"Oh, Cloud," Genesis whimpered. "Touch me, please?"

"You want me to touch you?" Cloud asked breathily. "Do you need it?" Genesis nodded eagerly. "Where?"

"My cock," the redhead moaned. "Will you jerk me off?"

Cloud laughed, trailing his vestigial fangs over Genesis' neck. "I don't think I want to," the blond said. "I think I want to see how wet you are for me." His fingers moved down from Genesis cock to reach between his legs. He let his fingers rub back and forth over the swollen lips of Genesis' female genitals.

"I can feel you already," Cloud whispered into Genesis' panting mouth. "I can feel how wet you are. You're fucking dripping."

Genesis moaned and slid his fingers down to hold Cloud's slender waist above his curved hips. "You want me to touch you, too?" Genesis asked. "Want my fingers in your pussy?"

Cloud moaned and nodded. Genesis had no sooner trailed his hand down and sunk his fingers deep inside Cloud's hot tunnel than he was ripped away and virtually attacked by mouths and hands and-

_Fuck_ Angeal had a big cock.

"Slow down," he whimpered, grasping Angeal's strong hips. The bigger man ceased all movement, panting and moaning and growling at the need to claim his mate.

Not far away, Genesis could hear Cloud practically screaming in pleasure as Zack pounded into him. The thick slap of flesh on flesh made the redhead moan and tighten around the thick dick inside of him, which then caused him to hiss in pain. _Fuck_ but that monster cock could split him open sometimes, especially when he wasn't ready. Cloud hadn't been _lying_ per-se. He was wet, but he wasn't _dripping_ as the blond had implied. And, while Cloud was beautiful in and of himself, Genesis hadn't been getting off on touching and being touched by the blond. It was the thought of his mates watching him with Cloud that turned him on.

And he hadn't had enough of that foreplay to immediately herald Angeal shoving inside forcefully and without warning.

"Sorry," Angeal growled. "M' sorry, baby. Goddess but you feel so fucking good," he panted, starting to push his hips in tiny thrusts.

"Angeal, _stop_," Genesis growled, delivering a warning bite to the burnet's chin to let him know he wasn't kidding.

The next thing he knew he was being hauled upward and straddling Angeal's lap. The new position was deeper, made Angeal feel even _bigger_ if that was possible. Before he could even whimper, Sephiroth was plastered to his back and moaning into his neck as he laved the soft skin with tongue and teeth. Genesis felt slick fingers at his ass, sliding one in and thrusting in and out.

"Need you, baby," Sephiroth murmured. Genesis had a hard time deciphering the words through the deep growl that was Sephiroth's voice. He wanted to yell at them, tell them to slow down, but it felt like he couldn't draw breath. Two and three fingers came and went faster than Genesis could blink, and then he was filled from behind with Sephiroth's hard heat.

"_Stop_," Genesis screamed in a long, drawn out plea. It seemed like the whole room paused. Zack and Cloud looked over, wide eyed and still panting from their pleasure. Angeal and Sephiroth stilled, cocks bucking inside Genesis. "Please," the redhead panted. "Slow down. You're hurting me." The pain was reminding him of things he'd rather forget; of a battlefield and hormones and being ripped to shreds by those he loved. He'd forgiven them before it even happened, but that didn't mean he wanted to relive it.

Maybe this had been a bad idea.

Sephiroth and Angeal stayed completely still, not moving and hardly daring to breathe. "Gen…Gaia I'm so sorry," Sephiroth whispered. "What do you need us to do?" his voice wavered, signaling held back tears.

Genesis could feel Angeal trembling. _Fear_.

"Just…just give me a few minutes," he said with shuddering breath.

"Alright," Angeal whispered. The bigger man gently mouthed at Genesis neck and supported him with strong arms.

Sephiroth shivered with emotion and kissed Genesis' neck on the opposite side of Angeal. "Gen…oh, Gen. We're sorry. We never want to hurt you."

Genesis trembled. The pain was still there, still flaring and making his gut ache in a physical and psychological way. "I know. I know you don't mean it." He moaned softly as Angeal started slowly and gently pinching his nipples. Sephiroth's hands massaged everywhere they could reach, his strong hands delicate and sweet on his skin.

Genesis shifted a little, trying to ease the ache inside. He'd had a lot of sex with Angeal, Sephiroth, and occasionally Zack, but he'd never had two at once. He'd never even had _one_ of them with this little preparation. It was easier now that he had a female entrance, but his mates were always sure that Genesis was ready for them.

This was…

"Oh," the redhead gasped and clutched Angeal's shoulders. He had tightened at one of Angeal's ministrations to his nipples and _Goddess_ it was too much. He felt like his whole body was filled with them, with his mates. Sephiroth slowly eased his hands under Genesis' thighs and lifted, spreading the redhead wide as his legs dangled off the floor.

Genesis let out an agonized little scream at the movement, but didn't tell him to stop. With his pelvis widened, the pain eased somewhat. He panted heavily with short little screams interspersed as Angeal continued to plunder soft skin and tightened buds. The bigger man reached between them and gently grasped Genesis' limp cock. He fondled the flesh slowly, taking his time kneading the soft member and rolling firm balls in his large hand.

The redhead panted, each breath causing him to tighten and loosen on his mates.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Angeal whispered. Genesis nodded a little and tried to shift in Sephiroth's strong arms.

"Still hurt?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"Ya," Genesis said. "Oh…oh-oh," he whined as Angeal coaxed him into hardness again. "Goddess, what you two do to me…"

"Relax, baby," Sephiroth coaxed. "We're not going to move. Just relax and adjust."

Genesis heard a long, drawn out moan from the side and turned his head enough to see Cloud staring at them. Zack was back at it, pumping away between the blond's thighs. The head of spiky black hair was buried in Cloud's neck, sucking and biting the soft skin. Cloud arched to further submit himself. He was limp in Zack's hold, utterly trusting in the bigger man's dominance of him.

Genesis wondered what he looked like to Cloud, spread open as he was and impaled by two cocks. He let his head loll back onto Sephiroth's shoulder and relaxed utterly and completely. All tension left him as he took his cue from Cloud. Several deep, moaning breaths escaped his swollen lips as Angeal continued to pleasure his cock. Sephiroth alternated between sucking on Genesis' neck and whispering his lips over fluffy red ears.

Angeal bent to bring one of Genesis' nipples into his mouth, suckling feverishly. The redhead tightened again at the feeling. He was loosening a little, the sharp pain of stretching beginning to ease into something more of an over-full ache. That big, strong hand kept at his cock, slowly working it. Every inch of his pulsing member was caressed. Each pump started at the base with a light squeeze and trailed up the shaft to tease the heart-shaped head. A fingernail prodded at the opening, making Genesis whimper and clench around the cocks inside of him.

A roar of completion came from Zack as he pumped himself dry inside Cloud. The blond trembled, the sticky-slick filling him and leaking out to wet his thighs. The blond savored the feeling for a moment, then kissed Zack's neck and wriggled out from under his heavy body.

Genesis may not have gotten off on touching Cloud, but _Cloud_ had very much enjoyed being with the other 'female.' He crawled over to the joined alphas, mouth watering at the sight of Genesis' flushed and stiff erection. The blond squirmed his way between limbs and bodies to nuzzle at the warm cock. He licked, puppy-like at the treat and Angeal moved his hand so Cloud could have better access.

Genesis gasped and clenched hard at the feeling of a warm mouth on his cock. "Cloud," he whined, causing his mates to groan.

Maybe the game _could_ go on.

"Don't you two move," Genesis growled to his mates. "Both of you stay right where you are." He panted as the blond head started bobbing up and down. "Cloud…Gaia fucking Shiva, oohh…"

Cloud hummed around the throbbing meat in his mouth and trust his hips in the air, seeking friction.

Zack, being Zack, didn't take long to recover. He mounted Cloud from behind, his dick hard and very happy to once again be inside his Cloud. He reached around and clasped Cloud's member in a warm, wide palm. Cloud screamed around his mouth-full at the feeling of being mated and being jerked off.

Genesis curled up as much as he could in his current position, letting out a fierce cry as Cloud's scream vibrated around his weeping cock. He started gently rocking himself, the flesh inside of him moving in tiny little shifts. Clenching rhythmically in time with Cloud's sucking and Zack's thrusts, he managed to work himself into a hard clenching almost-cum.

"Bite me," Genesis demanded, and his mates knew just who he was talking to.

Angeal and Sephiroth bit down at the same time on opposite sides of his neck. The redhead _screamed_, tightening up so much on his mates that he felt like he was going to simply burst apart…

And then he did. Orgasm ripped through his whole body. The hair on his pelt stood on end, ears flattened into his hair, tail curled up tight against his back. Cloud swallowed down every drop of sweet, sweet cum and cried out as the scent and sound of his alpha's orgasm triggered his own. Zack curled over Cloud's smaller body, pumping a few more times before sinking his teeth into a lightly muscled shoulder and cumming again.

Angeal and Sephiroth threw their head back and howled simultaneously. They didn't even have to move, their mate was so mind-blowing in his ecstasy. The tight clench of the redhead's body was almost painful, and they could actually _feel_ the other man's member press against their own _inside_ of Genesis.

It was the hottest fucking thing they'd ever felt in their lives.

As they all came down from their highs, Genesis weakly whimpered and struggled in Sephiroth's strong hold. Cloud still had his head firmly in Genesis' lap, suckling on his deflating cock like it was the most delicious candy he'd ever tasted.

The redhead squirmed and cried at the overwhelming sensations still rolling over his body. "Stop," he moaned. "I…I can't…"

Cloud's hand came up and traced the openings to Genesis' body, the flesh stretched taut and wet with cum. He stroked the skin in between the two cocks still impaling the alpha.

"_Cloud_," the redhead said, voice high and begging. The blond sucked hard on the limp cock in his mouth and pressed firmly at the flesh under his fingers.

Genesis bucked as he came again, screaming and twisting and finally collapsing into a dead faint in his mate's arms.

Slowly, they started moving apart. Cloud and Zack fell to the side, utterly exhausted and practically purring in contentment. Zack mouthed at Cloud's neck, staking his claim as much as he could with Genesis' scent and cum all over the smaller man. It was hard to feel as if he possessed the blond with the markings of an alpha covering him, but he didn't let it get to him.

Cloud was his as much as Cloud was anyone else's. They were pack.

Angeal and Sephiroth slowly maneuvered their mate, easing their softening cocks out of that tight body. It helped that Genesis was unconscious for the most part, so he was limp and relaxed as they slid out of his tight, wet channels. They settled him next to Cloud, the blond immediately curling up against the slightly bigger body.

Genesis murmured and turned into the embrace, burying his face in soft blond spikes. Angeal lay down behind his mate, throwing his arms around both Genesis and Cloud protectively. Sephiroth flopped down behind Zack and ran his hand up the strong, still-heaving flanks of the other man. Zack had grown quite a bit since they first met him. He'd been almost as delicate as Cloud in the beginning, but now…he was broader than Sephiroth and taller. He almost matched Angeal for height. He didn't have the strength, abilities, or leadership skills that Angeal or Sephiroth had, but he probably would some day.

Sephiroth gently mouthed at Zack's neck, more playful than anything. Zack play-growled back, wriggling a little in Sephiroth's hold.

"You two quiet down. Don't make me get the spray bottle," Genesis said, sounding sleepy and relaxed.

"Spoil-sport," Zack rumbled.

"I think I just gave you all the _sport_ you can handle. Go to sleep," Genesis replied, curling tighter into Cloud.

They both relented, but only after Sephiroth slid his fingers in a ticklish manner down Zack's side. Zack barked out a laugh and thought about retaliating, but Cloud's drowsy whimper to hold him was more appealing.

It wasn't long before they settled in together, warm and sated and…

_Pack_.


End file.
